All You Need Is Love and pie
by Newsies89
Summary: Rachel and her good friend Monica are on their way to watch a marathon of Moulin Rouge, when the happen apon a magic store. their lives are changed forever when a wish is made and they are sucked into the movie. How are they going to get home. What if the
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Rachel said to Monica. They were standing right in from of Madam Zertez Magic Shop.

"Come on. I've wanted to come here for weeks." Monica said while pulling Rachel into the store. The moment they entered they were greeted by a sudden rush of excitement and feat. Everywhere you looked, there were candles, crystal and jars full of sands, flowers, insects and things that they couldn't even begin to identify.

"WHAT…can I do for you?" A voice boomed from behind them. Rachel let out a great yelp and pumped into Monica's arms. Monica didn't seem fazed at all. She sighed and dropped Rachel to the floor.

"You really shouldn't go around scaring people like that." Rachel said rising to her feel. "And your really should drop people on their butts. MAN…that hurt… I think I broke my ass."

"You didn't break you're ass." Monica said.

"I said, what can I do for you?" The woman said. There was a silence. "Alright how about this, what is your names…wait don't tell me…Monica…and…Rachel."

At this point Monica AND Rachel were creeped out.

"How in the hell? How did you know our name?" Rachel asked scared.

"Oh I know many things about the two of you." The woman said while taking a step towards the two. "I also know that you tow long for excitement and adventure." Rachel stretched a broad smile on her face. "…and pie." She finished. Monica then had a broad smile plastered on her face.

"Pie?" Rachel asked as she starred at Monica.

"What I like pie…who doesn't like pie….SHUT UP!"

"Mt name is Madam Zertez, this is my shop….welcome." She then led them further into her store. "What can I do for you ladies? Would you like to conjure spirits? Fame? Fortune?...Pie?"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, pie right here I want the pie!" Monica said with a small dance.

Rachel let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes. "What like of spells can you do?"

"I have a limitless supply of spell. Take a look around and if there is anything that you are interested in buying let me know." With that said Madam Zertez walked into her parlor in the back and left the two in the room all by their selves.

"Do you see anything?" Rachel asked.

"Nope nothing on pie." Monica answered.

"Would you get off the damn pie?" Rachel said in a short voice.

"What time is it?" Monica interrupted while Rachel was reading through a spell book on how to conjure spirits.

"Uhh…eight thirty-five." Rachel said while looking at her watch. "Oh shit! We have to get home and finish the rest of our movie!"

"What is this?" Madam Zertez said suddenly as while entering the room.

"We are missing one of our favorite musicals in the entire world." Rachel said with a concerned look in her face.

"And what would that be?" Madam Zertez asked while walking towards them.

Rachel then fumbled through her purse and pulled out the cover of this weeks T.V. Guide. _Moulin Rouge Marathon tonight at 9pm_.

"You saved the freaking cover?" Monica asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah…well….you're always talking about pie!" Rachel defended.

"Yeah but…you kept the cover." Monica mumbled. Rachel glared at her and took a step towards the door by Madam Zertez blocked their way.

"Look, we don't have any money and we didn't break anything so if you would please…let us go." Rachel tried again to leave the room but Madam Zertez stuck out her hand.

"Give me the picture." She said in a mysterious monotone.

"Thanks by…uh no thank…come on Monica let's go." Rachel said in a now somewhat quivering voice.

"How bad do you want to see that movie?" Madam Zertez asked.

"Not as bad as I want to live." Monica said. Rachel and Monica were very slowly backing away form Madam Zertez, but with every half step they took, Madam Zertez to one whole one.

"I am about to offer you to opportunity of a life time." Madam Zertez said.

"I knew it! Where is the camera….we're on Scared Tactics right?" Monica asked. Madam Zertez didn't answer.

"How would you like to meet Christian and Satine?" Madam Zertez asked. When she said this Rachel was no longer scared. "Ewen and Nichole are here!"

"Wait a minute. You said Christia—you know their real names right?" Monica asked.

"Yes I do but I said Christian and Satine." Madam Zertez was now wandering around the room picking up her merchandise and setting them back down at irregular intervals.

"Do you mean…do a spell." Rachel asked more intrigued.

"Well we are in a magic shop so…" Monica said with a 'duh' expression on her face. Rachel glared at Monica and continued to follow Madam Zertez around the room.

"How exactly does this work?" Rachel asked.

"First I must hear an answer from the tow of you…yes or no? Do you want to see them or fell them."

Monica then thought _feeling Ewen_ "I'm in I'm in I'm soooo freaking in."

"So it's settled. Yes." Rachel answered. Madam Zertez smiled and told them to follow her to the back of the room. When they entered, they starred in awe at all of the candles lit. The room was very smoky and full of a calming energy.

"please sit." Madam Zertez instructed the two. Rachel and Monica sat next to a now seated Madam Zertez. "I will need that picture." She said.

Rachel obliged and handed her the picture. Madam Zertez then took out a vile full of this sky blue liquid. Rachel and Monica starred in amazements as she poured the liquid into the cup and said

Éstos dos joven chica buscar aventura

Engo destino hacer no ser decir

Algo las…..Ah screw it…my Spanish is horrible.

Let these two young girl have adventure

Fate don't be mean

Let these two find adventure

Let then find Christian and Satine.

"That was kind of cute." Rachel said.

Suddenly their entire room began to shake. "Do you feel weird?" Monica asked Rachel while breathing heavily.

"As a matter….now that you mention it…..Oh my God Monica…you're fading!"

It was true, Monica was beginning to disappear. It started at her feet and began to work it's way up.

"Holy shit…so are you Rachel!" Monica screamed at her now fading friend. "What the hell have you done to us."

"Right now it is knowledge that you lack

But only tears can bring you back"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rachel asked with a puzzled look on her face.

If it is home you wish to return

This riddle you must remember and learn

"Oh crap this bitch is crazyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" And with that they were gone.

When Monica woke up she saw that she was in a room that she had never been before. She looked around and then down at the clothing that she was wearing. A red corsed with gold and black beading with a golden boom was what she was wearing. Not the Blue floral blouse and blue jeans that she had picked to wear that morning.

Suddenly, Monica looked up to see a man enter the room. When he laid eyes on her he looked just as shocked as she did. "Who in gods name are you!" He hollered.

"Who the fuck are you!" Monica yelled back.

"This is my room, I believe you have this place mistaken for you own." The man said not moving a muscle.

"You can say that again." Monica repeated under her breathe.

Without warning a short stump of a man entered to room continuing a conversation that he was previously having. She didn't quiet chat what it was but all she hears was something about something being Swiss. Then she remembered. She knew who these people were. "oh my fucking God! NO! This can't be happening!" Monica then began to hyperventilate.

The young man rushed ot her aid and began to fan her with a few sheets of paper that he had previously had in his hand. "Miss, I am not quite sure who you are…or….how you got here but….are you alright?"

"As a matter of fact…now that you mention it…yeah I am." Monica got to her feet and began to walk around the room. The short not saying a word began to follow her.

"Excuse me but…who are you?" The man asked.

"Oh…I'm sorry… my name is Monica, Monica Arriaga and you are Christian and this is…"

"How do you do? My name is Henri de Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec Montfa. I'm terribly sorry about all this. We are rehearsing a play." He almost had to jump up to grab her hand and shake it.

The tall attractive man, who was still standing in the corner with a somewhat concerned look on his face then said. "How do you know my name?"

Highly doubting that he would believe her from the future bit she decided to lie. "I live near here and have seen you on several occasions." The shock then faded form Christians face and was replaced with the warm cute….SEXY smile that he was known for.

"We are rehearsing a play, something very modern called "Spectacular, Spectacular." The small man said with a broad smile on his face. "Would you like to come up and help us with the SNORE SNORE play. I'm sorry that was my narcolepsy."

"I would be delighted to come." Monica said with a smile. Christian just smiled and nodded.

When Monica was in the room she starred in awe over the room and it's content. She had never seen a Absinthesizer up close before and was fervent to see how it was played.

After all of the introductions were in order, Monica and Christan watched the team go to work.

"The hills are animated with, the euphonious symphony of descant . . ." One man began.

All of a sudden an man by the name of Satie interrupted him, "Stop, stop, stop!"

Christian then leaned over to Monica and whispered into her ear, "There seem to be artistic differences over Audrey's lyrics to Satie's songs."

Monica let out a small giggle.

Satie was hard a work thinking when suddenly he looked as if he had a stoke of genius, What if he sings "The hills are vital intoning the descant"?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and huffed, "No, no, no, the hills are"

The Argentinean didn't let the doctor finish his thought though, "The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies." No sooner than when he said that, he fell asleep.

Monica was having the time of her life watching the madness. She then looked over to Christian who kept repeating the words over and over.

♪ The hills are alive with the sound of music . . . ♪

Suddenly the Argentinean woke up and repeated exactly what Christian had just did.

Monica was amazed. "Waite a second you can actually sing in this thing? That rocks." She said to herself.

Christian continued, ♪songs they have sung for a thousand years. ♪

The Argentinean rushed over to Christian and reached up to pat him on the back. "Incandiferous! Audrey, you two should write the show together."

Let just say Audrey did not look as enthusiastic as the others. Looking appalled at the very thought of it made him storm out of the room.

Satie took a step forward and asked Christian, "No offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?"

Christian had a somewhat uneasy look on his face, "No."

Monica then seized the moment, ": Ah! The boy has talent." Monica then put her hand on Christians shoulder. ''I like him! Nothing funny I just like talent. Toulouse: "The hills are  
alive with the sound of music."

"See Satie, with Christian you can write this truly Bohemian Revolutionary show that you've always dreamt of." She couldn't resist. She knew the movie so well that she had to say it.

The little man waddled over to Monica with a puzzled look in his face. "Waite a second, how do you know what it is that we have been dreaming about….WITCH !" He then began to run around the room screaming. He was so busy running around the room he failed to see the rug. With that being said he fell flat on his face.

"I'm not a witch I'm just observant." Monica said with a worried look on her face she prayed that no one would discover hr secret.

Satie strolled over to Christian and said with a seriouse face, "Yes but how will we convince Zidler?"

Toulouse then had a stroke og genuies. He rose from off the floor and rushed over to Monica and Christian. "Satine!"

Monica smiled and faced Christian, "Yes, we will dress you in the Argentinean's best suit and pass you off as a famous English writer. Once Satine hears your modern poetry, she  
would be astounded and insist to Zidler that you write "Spectacular, Spectacular."!" Monica then began to dance around the room with joy. She was so excited about what was about to happen.

The dancing was soon stopped by the sudden interruption of Christian. "No! I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge."

"Why?" Monica asked forgetting the ansewer.

": I-I don't even know if I am a true Bohemian Revolutionary." Christian said with a hesitant look on his face

Monica tried as hard as she could to think about what was going to happen next, but she had forgotten. Hoe could she have forgotten her favorite movie?

"Do you believe in beauty?" Toulouse asked.

"Yes." Christian answered.

"Freedom?" The Doctor asked inching in a little closer to Christian.

"Yes."

"Truth?" Satie asked.

"Yes."

"Love?" The Doctor asked again.

There was now this passion in Christians eyes that Monica had never seen when she watched the movies. " Love? Love. Above all things I believe in love. Love is like  
oxygen. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up to where we belong. All you need is love!"

"Please don't start that again." There was a pause. Monica was so into the moment that she completely skipped everything and was saying Satines likes. She smiled embarrassed at everyone who was starring at her as if she had gone completely mad. "I apologize." She began. "I though you said…uh... something else."

Toulouse then went over to the liquor cabinet and began to pour a drink. "Let's drink to the new writer of the world's first Bohemian Revolutionary show!"

He then handed Monica the glass, but Monica knew well what was in that drink. "I don't think so." She took the glass and set it down on the table behind her. She was about to turn and tell Christian not to drink the Absinthe. But it was too late, the glass was already empty.


	2. The Moulin Rouge

Chapter 2

The Moulin Rouge

Disclaimer: I know you are probably asking yourself. WHERE THE HELL IS RACHEL? You know…..Monica's good friend…oh come on! It wasn't that long ago….. Any who….Well don't worry you'll find out in this chapter.

The clan now entered the Moulin Rouge. Monica was on the arm of Toulouse. She wanted to be on Christians arm but that would ruin their entire plan. They were all dress in their best. Monica was wearing a black and gold dress with a golden corset with black beading everywhere. She wore her hair up in loose curls and had very little make-up. _Where did she get this outfit on such short notice _you might be asking yourself. Well, with the help of her miniature friends' friends. Toulouse was able to supply all of these for his new female friend.

They entered the building and Monica was taken aback by the pure size of the place. It was a theater and Cabaret all combined into one mad party.

The moment they entered, that was when Monica heard him. It seemed as if he voice boomed through out the entire theatre.

♪ If life's an awful bore and living's just a chore you endure;

cause death's not much fun,

I've just the antidote—

and though I mustn't gloat—

at the Moulin Rouge . . .

You'll have fun!

So scratch that little niggle,

Have a little wiggle!

You'll know when you've come,

You'll   
be having fun.

Weeeeee!

Because you can, can, can! ♪

The entire crowd began to cheer and holler, even Monica. She doesn't know whether or not it was because, it was one of her favorite songs or because she was actually the party but the then decided to continue with the song.

♪ Yes, you can, can, can! ♪

Monica looked in amazement as suddenly the Diamond Dogs came out and began to sing in foreign tongue.

♪ Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir? ♪

« This place is amazing. I have never been to anything like it ! » Monica said into Christians ears. All he did was smile.

"Well Shall I find us a seat my dear?" Toulouse asked Monica with a broad smile on his face.

"Yes." Christian said. He then left Christian and Monica to go and look for a seat.

She was about to say something but was stopped by Zidlers singing.

♪ Outside things may be tragic,

But in here we feel it's magic! ♪

♪ Woah-oh-oh oh! ♪

♪ Here we are now, entertain us! ♪

"Yeah entertain us!" A man hollered. I didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that he was talking about the women who were just a few feet away from us.

♪ Hey sister, go sister, flow sister, soul sister.

Hey sister, go sister, flow sister, soul sister.

Getchi Getchi ya ya da da. Getchi  
Getchi ya ya here

Mocha Chocolata ya ya.

Creole Lady Marmalade.

Voulez vous coucher avec moi?♪

Monica couldn't contain herself she was jumping up and singing and dancing. The she said it.

♪ Voulez vous coucher avec moi?♪

She forgot what it had meant but when she remembered, the damage had already been done. She turned around to look and see all of the men within twenty feet of her were looking at her in a most inappropriate manner.

"Christian! Me lady! Mission accomplished. We successfully invaded seat one." Toulouse hollered.

♪ Can can can can can can can can can can can can can.♪

That was when she came. She blew in just like a wind. Satine. Then moment she entered the crows fell quiet.

": It's her, the "Sparkling Diamond." Toulouse said.

♪ The French are glad to die for love.

They delight in fighting duels.  
But I prefer a man who And gives expensive . . . jewels.

A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental  
on your humble flat.  
Or help you feed your HMMM pussycat.  
Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
and we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
these rocks don't lose their shape.   
Diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
Tiffany!♪

"After her number, I've arranged a private meeting with just you and Mademoiselle Satine totally alone." Toulouse said to Christian. He had an uneasy look on his face.

"I am not sure if I can go through with this." Christian said. He was smitten by Satines sheer beauty. Monica would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little but jealous.

" I can go with you if you would like." Monica blurted out.

"Would you?" Christian asked.

"No! You'll ruin everything. The whole point of this was to have the two of them ALONE!" Toulouse said giving Monica a glare.

♪ Come and get me boys.  
Black star, Rozz call,  
talk to me Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!  
There may come a time  
when a lass needs a lawyer,  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
There may come a time  
when hard-boiled employer thinks you're ♪

"Oh on." Monica said under her breath. It was loud enough for Christian to hear because he immediately looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It's about to happen." Monica thought. She remembered that this was the scene where Satine was going to A: ring her ass in Christians face and B: Faint from the trapeze. She had to warn Christian of both.

She was about to say something but was stopped by Toulouse. She was right there to witness him spill his drink all over the Duke. "Oh sorry sorry. Excuse me Christian, may I borrow?" Toulouse moved over to Christian and grabbed the handkerchief from Christian's pocket.

Monica was now to the right side of the Duke. "Christian? I really need to speak with--"

"Hello madame." The Duke said with a smile stretched across his face.

"Oh God no." Monica said with a upset look on her face.

"I beg your pardon?" The Duke asked.

Monica then saw Satine coming towards Christian. She needed to distract the Duke.

"What I meant was," Monica began as she sat down next to the Duke. "Oh God no! Thank can be the famous Duke that I have hard so much about." The Duke leaned in closer to Monica. Their noses were almost touching. She wanted do bad to gag but help it back.

MEANWHILE CHRISTIAN AND SATINES CONVERSATION

"I believe you were expecting me." Satine said as she leaned into Christian.

"Yes, yes." Christian said in a slightly nervous tone.

": I'm afraid it's ladies choice. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow . . ." She then did it. The thing that Monica was trying to warn Christian about. She turned around and began to shake her butt in Christians face.

BACK TO MONICA

"How old are you?" The Duke asked.

MONICA THINKING: How young does he think I am?

"How old do you think I am?" Monica said in a sultry flirtatiou voice. She then looked over to see that Christian was no longer in his seat. Than meant that they were on the dance floor.

"I'd say no older than twenty two. No younger that nineteen."

MONICA THINKING: Wow. Way off buddy. Try 16.

"Close very close." Monica began. "I just turned twenty one. Today is my birthday."

"That is very interesting you know I remember when I…." the words began to fade form Monica's ears. She saw that Satine was leaving Christian and stepping onto the trapeze.

♪ Square-cut or pear-shaped these  
rocks don't loose their shape.   
Diamonds . . . are a girl's best-- ♪

She let out a gasp and froze. This was warning number two from Monica. She couldn't help but fell that she had failed Christian.

Chocolate caught Satine and took her to the dressing room. Poor Christian was so confused. He had no idea what had just taken place. He ran back to where Monica and Toulouse were. By this time the Duke had left Monica to go speak with Zidler, but not after giving her a kiss on the hand.

MONICA THINKING: I'm going to have to amputate that.

"Where did they take her?" Christian asked.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. They took her to the dressing room. She's all better now." Monica said while not making eye contact with Christian.

"Come now. We have to get you to Satines room…How do you know these things." Toulouse asked Monica. "How do you know where she is when you cannot see her….witch"

"I'm not a freaking witch alright?" Monica said finally.

Cristian then looked at Monica and asked, "Will you be there with me? I could really use a friend."

Monica wanted to so bad. She wanted to make sure Satine kept her hands to herself but Toulouse was right the whole point of this was to get Satine on their side and it would be a lot easier if they were alone.

"I'm sorry Christian, I can't." Monica said with a heartbroked look on her face. Christian just smiled and walked ahead.

Satines room look like something out of Arabian Night, with the Persian rugs and Sitars and hand beaded and woven curtains.

" This is a wonderful place for poetry reading don't you think, hmm? Poetic enough for you?" Satine asked with a sultry tone.

"Yes." Christian answered lightly.

" A little supper? Maybe some champagne?" Satine asked while smiling.

"I'd rather just um . . . get it over and done with." Cristina said nervously.

"Oh . . . very well . . . then why don't you come down here and let's get it over and done with?" Saine said with a slightly irritated tone.

"I'd prefer to do it standing." He then stood.

"Oh!" Satine said amazed and taken aback.

"You don't have to stand I mean. Sometimes . . . it's quite long. And I--I'd like you to be comfortable. It's quite modern what I do and it may feel a little strange at first but--but I think if you're open then--then you might enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will"

"Excuse me. The sky is.."

Christina was trying to continue but was stopped by Satines sensual and somewhat comical moans.

"I think the mountains . . . might be shaking . . . Oh Tik-e-tik-e-tik-e" Satine was beginning to grow imapcient but didn't let it show.

"Um . . . is everything all right?" She asked.

"I'm just a little nervous . . . It's just that sometimes it takes a while for uh . . ."

Satine mistook that nervousness for a different type of nervousness and before he could say anything else Satine's hand was on his crotch and pulled him onto the bed. "Let's make love!" She hollered.

"Make love?" Christian didn't know what else to say.

"You want to, don't you?" Satine asked with a confused tone to her voice.

Christina began to stutter. "Well I-I . . . came to . . ."

He was then cut off yet again by, "Hmm, tell the truth. Feel the poetry . . . come on . . . feel it . . . free the tiger!" She then let out a great growl that made Christian jump.

"It's a little big funny . . ." Christian began.

"What?" Satine asked.

"This f-feeling in-inside. I'm not one of those who can-who can easily hide. Is this-is this okay? Is this what you want?"

Satine was still not listening. "poetry, yes, yes, yes this is what I want, naughty words. Ohh ."

": I-I don't have much money, but if I did I'd buy us a big house where we both could live"

"Oh yes, yes . . . Oh yes . . ."

"If I were a sculptor, but then again no. Or a man who makes potions for a traveling show."

Satine was now rolling around on the floor. "Oh . . . oh . . . no . . . no . . . don't stop . . ."

Christian gave her a confused look and continues, "I know it's not much but ."

"Give me more, yes . . . yes . . . YES!"

"But it's the best I could do."

"NAUGHTY! DON'T STOP YES, YES, YES!"

♪ My gift is my song . . .♪

Satine instantly stopped and looked at Christian.

♪ And this one's for you.  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song.  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done.  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind.  
That I put down in words.  
How wonderful life is now your in the world.  
Sat on the roof and I kicked of the moss.  
Well, some of these verses, well they, they've got me quite cross.  
But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song.  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on.♪

As Christian kept singing, Monica crept into the room unnoticed. "All right! Just in time for Your Song." She then crept to the window and hid behind a curtain.

♪ So excuse my forgetting but these things I do.  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue.  
And well the things is, what I really mean.  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen! ♪

Monica starred in amazement as the room she was in and the balcony disappeared. What was once solid ground was now clouds and stars.

"This can be happening. I thought that this was just a dream/ fantasy sequence. Awww screw it! It's so pretty."

♪ And you can tell everybody that this is your song.  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done.  
Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words.  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words,  
how wonderful life is now you're in the world!♪

The clouds then faded back into Satines room. Awww over already?" Monica asked sad.

Satine had a nearly breathless expression on her face. "Oh, I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, handsome talented Duke."

Christian had a confused look on his face. "Duke?"

"Oh . . . not that the title's important of course." Satine reassured.

"I'm not a Duke" Christian said.

"Oh no. Here it comes." Monica said covering her ears.

"Not a Duke?" Satine asked.

"I'm a writer." Christian said with a smile on his face.

Satine now had a somewhat disgusted look on her face. "A writer?"

Monica couldn't take what was going to happen next. "And what is wrong with that?" She said as she revealed her hiding place. "I mean who are you to judge professions?"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Satine asked backing away form a now pissed off Monica.

Christian was shocked that Monica was in the room but was a little bit happy. After all he wanted her to be with him in the first place. "Well Toulouse…"

"Toulouse?" Satine cut Christian off and that only fueled to Monica's rage. "Oh no! Not another of Toulouse's oh so talented, charmingly Bohemian, tragically impoverish--"

"Why don't you just let him explain himself?" Monica asked.

"This does not concern you!" Satine snapped.

"Now I know you are not talking to me like that." Monica said taking a step towards Satine, but Satine stood her ground.

They all suddenly heard the doorknob twist.

"The Duke. THE DUKE!" Satine said with a scared tone.

"The Duke?" Christian the said.

"The Duke!" Monica gasped. She had almost forgotten about the slimy Duke.

They were all scrambling around the room when suddenly…."MONICA!"

"RACHEL!"


	3. So exciting

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alright this chapter takes care of the rest of Satines room. Tell me what you think 

"Where the hell did you go?" Rachel asked Monica. She was dressed as a cancan girl.

"Where the hell did I go! Where the hell did you go!" Monica hollered. They starred at one another for a moment and then ran to one another and gave eat other a great big hug.

"I was so scared! I woke up and I had no idea where you were. I though you were dead, or in a vortex…or…or…OH GOD!" Rachel let out a wail and began to sob comically.

"Where were you?" Monica asked.

Satine stepped forward and took the liberty of speaking for Rachel. "I was getting changed and when I walk out of my dressing room, she is on my floor passed out. I thought she was a burglar or a crazed fan, but, then she informed me that she was a new dancer that Zidler had hired."

"Dancer?" Monica asked while starring at Rachel. She knew that Rachel couldn't dance to save her life. "DANCER?" Monica said again.

"And what about you?" Rachel asked.

"She's a witch!" Toulouse said while entering the room.

Satine looked over at him and charged towards him. "You!"

She wanted to claw out his eyes but Christian held her back.

"I am a…entrepreneur." Monica said hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, that's really interesting." Rachel said while yawning. "Really imaginative."

"Shut up!" Monica snapped.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who is that?" Rachel asked.

"I'll give you a hint it rhymes with ASSHOLE!" Monica said.

"THE DUKE!" Rachel answered. They were back to the scrambling. Toulouse ran back to his hiding place

"My dear, are you decent for the Duke? Where were you?" The Zidler asked just beyond the other side of the door.

Rachel bumped into Toulouse and the both ran to the balcony. Now, Monica, Christian andSatine were left in the room.

"Leave!" Satine said in an angry whisper.

"Don't worry I can handle him." Monica said standing her ground.

"You don't know what he will do. You don't know him." Christian said.

"Oh yes I do. Now leave!" Monica said to Christian he immediately hid out of sight.

"Dearest Duke, allow me to introduce Mademoiselle Satine. Who are you!" The Zidler said in a shocked voice. Monica and Satine were standing in a most awkward and mannequin like position.

"I believe we have already met." Monica said while holding out her hand. The Duke kissed it lightly and then laid his eyes on Satine. Monica was no match for her charm. Don't get me wrong, Monica was damn pretty but this is SATINE we're talking about here.

"Monsieur, how wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit…us." Satine said in a nervous voice.

"The pleasure I fear will be entirely mine, my dear." The Duke advanced towards Satine in a most inappropriate manner.

"leave you two squirrels to get better aquatinted. Ta-ta… uh miss…could you please." He gesture to Monica to leave the room.

"No thanks pimp, I'm fine." Monica said gesturing for him to hit the road.

"I insist." The Zidler said grabbing Monica by the arm leading her to the door.

"Oh as a matter of fact I believe that I would have a most enjoyable time with BOTH of them." The Duke said with a perverted grin.

"Are you fucking serious." Monica whispered. The Zidler then pushed Monica back into the room and closed the door behind him.

The Duke then grabbed both Satine and Monica's hand and said. "A kiss on both hands may be quite continental."

"But Listerine needs to be your friend." Monica said under her friends.

"After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage, you must surely but in need of some refreshment my dears." The Dunk turned the other way. Monica had a pissed off look on her face, picked up a vas and was getting ready to bash The Duke square on the back of the head.

"DON'T! Don't you just love the view? Hmmm?" Satine asked while walking to the balcony.

"Would you like a glass of Champaign?" The Duke asked Monica asked seductively. He then walked towards her. Christian then entered to room about to walk by the Duke but he was getting ready to turn.

": NO! It's a little bit funny . . ." Monica began.

Satine saw where Monica was going and decided to help.

"This….." She was drawing a blank she then looked over at Monica and Christian for inspiration. They both mouthed the words.

"Feeling" She finished.

"Inside." Monica continued. "I'm not one of those who can easily," She looked at Christian who was amazed that she knew what he was going to say. "Hide. NO! I know I don't have much money, but if I did, I'd buy a   
big house where we both can live.  
♪I hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind.  
That I put down in words.  
How wonderful life is  
now you're in the world. ♪

Christian was speechless. Her voice sent chills up and down The Duke and Christians spine. Satine was in shock, she though, either she really likes the Duke or she is one hell of an actress. She couldn't help but smile.

"That's very beautiful" The Duke said on the verge of tears.

":It's from "Spectacular, Spectacular." Suddenly with you here, I finally understood the true meaning of those words. How wonderful life it now you're in the world." Satine said taking a step forward.

"And what meaning is that my dear?" The Duke asked.

This was Christians chance to escape he rushed to the door and opened it only to close it immediately. Warren was at the door guarding.

Satine had to think of something and fast. "NO, NO, NO! Duke, don't you toy with my emotions. You-you must know the effect you have on woman. LET'S MAKE LOVE! You want to make love don't you? I knew you felt the same way! Oh, oh Duke! Yes, your right, we should wait, until opening night."

Monica loved that line, so she couldn't help but snicker. The Duke immediately looked at her and back at Satine.

The Dunk was so shocked. Things were happening so fast. "Wait? Wait?"

"It's empowering you that scare me. You would go." Satine said.

"Go? But I just got here." The Duke said.

Monica

"Oh yes, but we'll see each other everyday during rehearsal. We must wait; we must until opening night. Do you have any idea, any idea what would happen if you were to be found? Oh . . ." Satine immediately fainted. With that action being done, The Duke fled the room.

Monica rushed over to Satine and began to fan her. Christian came from hiding and mounted her to check if she was breathing.

Monica then remembered. "Oh crap the Du--"

No sooner than the words left her moth the Duke entered. "I forgot my ha-. Foul play?"

Cristina didn't know what to do, "She . . . I . . ."

"We…I… This is my cousin on my mothers side twice removed." Monica said blurted out.

Satine was coming round, "Oh Duke . . ."

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside?" The Duke was royally pissed off.

"Yes, let me introduce you to the writer"

"The writer?" The Duke asked confused and still a little bit angry.

"Yes, oh yes, we were-we were rehearsing." Satine said faintly.

"Yes that is exactly what we were doing." Rachel said entering the room. Toulouse and the rest of his gang followed.

"How's the rehearsal going? Shall we take it from the top eh my queen?" Toulouse said with a broad smile on his face.

"When I spoke those words to you before, you filled me with such inspiration. Yes, I realized how much work we had to do before tomorrow, so I called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal." Satine said. You've got to had it to the girl, she was good at improvising.

"If you're rehearsing, where's Zidler?" The Duke asked.

Rachel grinned and said, "He'll be here in about three, two…"

"My dear Duke, I'm most terribly sorry." The Zidler said while bursting into the room.

Rachel then ran up to the Zidler and gave him a big hug. She then spilled it all. "We are having an emergency rehearsal; the attractive one is the writer. Christian" She whispered in his ear.

"My dear Duke, why don't you and I go my office to produce the paper works." The Zidler was leading the Duke out of the room when he asked.

"What's the story?"

"Story?" The Zidler asked. "Oh yes, well the story's about . . . Toulouse?"

Toulouse began to struggle. "Ugh... The story-the story's about it's- it's about um . . ."

"It's about love!" Christian answered quickly.

"I love him." Monica whispered the Rachel.

"He's no Jason Isaacs." Rachel answered back.

"Love?" The Duke asked with an uncomfortably look on his face.

"It's about love, over-coming all obstacles."

Toulouse couldn't resist, "And it's set in Switzerland!"

"Switzerland?" the Duke asked confused.

"Switzerland?" Rachel followed.

"Switzerland?" said the Zidler.

"Pie…" Everyone turned to see Monica standing with her hand stretched out into the air as if she had just said something victorious. "I mean Switzerland?"

"Exotic Switzerland!" The Zidler covered up.

"Come on Christian." Rachel said nudging him in the back.

Christian glanced at his surrounding and FINALLY got it. "India! India! It's set in India! And there's a courtesan, the most beautiful courtesan in all the world, but her kingdom's invaded by and evil Maharaja. Now in order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the  
evil Maharaja. But on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless sitar player for the evil Maharaja and she fall's in love with him." Christian was now starring deep into Satines eyes. "He wasn't trying to trick her or anything. But he was dressed as a Maharaja because . . . he's appearing in a play."

The Argentinean stepped forward and then said in a booming voice, "I will play the tango dancing sitar player."

"And-and-and what happens next?" The Duke asked.

Rachel let out a big huff. "You're killing us Duke. You're killing us."

Christian proceeded with his tale. "Well, penniless sitar player and the courtesan they have to hide their love from the evil Maharaja."

"The penniless sitar player's sitar is magical. It can only speak the truth." Monica finished. Satine looked at her in amazement. "Sorry babe you were taking too long."

Toulouse waddled to the front of the presentation and began. "And-and I will play the magical sitar. You are beautiful." He blew a raspberry and pointed to Satine. He blew a raspberry and pointed to the Zidler. "you are ugly," He was now gesturing to The Duke. and you are . . ."

Everyone in the room pushed him out of the way.

"Are you ready Rachel?" Monica asked Rachel. Rachel nodded. She was talking about the next song that was about to come up.

"Tell them about the can-can" The Zidler said the Christian.

"The-the-the tantric can-can . . ." Christian said stuttering.

The Zidler was now in the Dukes face getting closer and closer. ": It's an erotic spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit of this whole production embodies Duke."

♪ The show will be a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous,   
gargantuan, bedazzlement, persensual ravagement, it will beSpectacular,  
spectacular. No words in the vernacular can describe his great event.  
You'll be dumb with wonderment; returns are fixed at ten percent. You must  
agree, that's excellent, and on top of your fee...♪

Rachel and Sarah let out a big sigh and began.

♪ You'll be involved artistically. So exciting, the audience will stomp  
and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years! So exciting, the   
audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!♪

♪ Elephants!♪

♪ Bohemian!♪

♪ Indians!♪

♪ And courtesans!♪

♪ Acrobats!♪

♪ And juggling bears!♪

♪ Exotic girls!♪

♪ Fire-eaters! Muscle Men! Contortionists! Intrigue, danger, and   
romance! Electric lights, machinery, powered with electricity! So   
exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, ♪

While all of this was going on Rachel and Monica were just sitting down. They were getting bored because they weren't singing.

♪Rachel what is going on♪

So exciting

♪We're not even in this song♪

"Screw this I'm jumping in!" And with that being said Rachel sprang to her feet and joined in with the team.

♪So delighting, it will run for 50 years! Spectacular, spectacular! No words  
in the vernacular, can describe this great event, you'll be dumb with  
wonderment. The hills are alive, with the sound of music... So exciting,  
the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50  
years! So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it  
will run for 50 years!♪

"Yes, but what happens in the end?" The Duke asked not impressed.

Christian continued. "Ahem! The courtesan and sitar man, are pulled apart by an evil plan..."

♪ But in the end she hears his song...♪

♪ And their love is just too strong.♪

The Duke then attempted to sing but there was no saving him.

♪It's a little bit funny, this fe--♪

His mouth was then covered by something. It was Monica's hand. He starred at her not knowing what to do or say to a reaction such as that. Monica then said, "Shhh. Why ruin a good thing?"

That comment was then followed by an awkward silence.

♪ So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it  
will run for 50 years!♪

♪ Sitar player's secret song helps them flee the evil one...  
Though the tyrant rants and rails, it is all to no avail!♪

♪ I am the evil maharajah! You will not escape!♪

♪ Oh Harold, no one could play him like you could!♪

♪ No one's going to ♪

♪ So exciting, we'll make them laugh we'll make them cry! So delighting   
--!♪

There was a stunned silence form everyone accept Monica and Rachel. "NO!"

♪ So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting it will   
run for 50 years...!♪

They all paused and looked at the Duke who had a queer look on his face. "Generally, I like it...!"

"It's the end of the century! The Bohemian Revolution is here." Toulouse said in a great belt.


	4. Where the hell did that come from?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own anything in the story…I'm not even sure I own Rachel….I'll have to run that by Rachel. Oh and I forgot to say this in the other three chapters, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be using the lyrics from the show…..which I do not own…..i hope that's alright.

After the whole ordeal. Satine and the rest of the people had the Duke wrapped around their fingers. Christian and the rest of the men had already left but Monica, Rachel and Satine decided to take that time out to have a good old fashion sleepover.

"So…tell us what you think about Christian." Rachel asked Satine. She just smiled and looked the other way.

"I think that he is a very attractive man but…I have to look out for the…investments." Satine now had a discouraged look on her face.

"Yeah. Good thing you do that. Leave him to me because well…I want him!" Monica blurted out. There was a sudden silence then a small sound on the balcony.

It was Christian, he had a most uncomfortable look on his face. He thought that Satine would be alone. "Sorry, I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean . . . I saw-I saw your light on. I climbed up the . . ."

"I couldn't sleep and I-I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job." Christian said with his eyes not meeting Satines.

"Wait . . . no please wait. Before when we were-when we…when you thought I was the Duke and you said that you loved me. And I-I wondered if-if . . ." His eyes were now locked on Satines. He had to know the truth. He had to know whether or not it was real.

"it was just an act?" Satine asked.

"Yes" Satine said. Rachel wanted to tell Christian that she was lying and that it was real but Monica cut her off.

"Well there you have it. She doesn't like you. Hey? Are you free this weekend?"

"Monica!" Rachel whispered.

"Oh, It just felt real" Christian said ignoring what Monica was saying. She could have announced her feelings to him but he still would have only paid notice to Satine.

Satine the said with a small fake smile. "Christian, I'm a courtesan, I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe."

Christina looked the other way. He was now facing Monica but not looking at her. "Yes . . . silly of me, to think that you could fall in love with someone like me."

"I COULD!" Monica said. She was waiving her arms ina desperate attempt to get Christians attention. He didn't pay any.

"Oh I can't fall in love with anyone." Satine said to Christian.

"I have got to think of something to get Christian to like me." Monica said with a strategic and puzzled look on her face.

"Can't fall in love? But a life without love that's terrible." Christian said with a shocked look on her face." No, being on the streets, that's terrible." Satine said trying to justify.

"An I suppose working them is any better?" Monica asked under her breathe.

"Shhhh. It's coming up." Rachel said in anticipation.

"OH." Monica said in a sarcastically surprised voice. She wasn't that ready to hear Christian and Satine confess their love to one another.

But instead she heard, "I can believe that you would think something like that." Christian said in a now slightly appalled tone.

"Well, I don't real care for what you believe." Satine said. Her volume began to rise.

At this point Christian and Satine were getting really damn confused. Christian was supposed to be singing to Satine at this point but instead they were still arguing. Something wasn't adding up. "What the hell is going on?" Rachel asked Monica.

"Beats me." Monica said with a equally puzzled look on her face.

They then turned to see that Christian and Satine were coming closer and closer together.

"Are they going to kiss?" Rachel asked.

"I hope not." She replied.

I think they are."

WRONG!

What was suppose to be a kiss on the lips was a slap on the face on Satines behalf.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH This is getting WAY WAY too far. I think we both need to cool down wouldn't you agree?" Rachel said. She then grabbed Satine and led her outside the room.

"What the hell was that?" Monica asked.

"Shouldn't you know. You know everything else." Christian said with a sneer.

Monica paused for a moment. She had never seen Christian this…well… sarcastic. She walked up to him and gave a firm slap upside the head. "I don't know what kind of girl you take Satine for my I don't play that."

Christian looked confused.

MONICA THINKING: oh yeah. Too modern of a languare.

"Well how about this…talk to me like that again, you'll me sorry."

Christian sighed and the stood up. "I'm sorry, it's just that I have never seen anyone react to love in such a negative fashion. No love; is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid things. Love lifts us up to where we belong. All you need is love."

MONICA THINKING: Are you shitting me.

♪ All you need is love ♪

"I think you'd better think about this before you…"

♪ All you need is love ♪

"Because this doesn't make sense you….

♪ All you need is love ♪

♪ Love is just a game ♪

♪ I was made for loving her baby, she were meant for loving me ♪

♪I'm not sure if your singing to her or if you're singing to me♪

♪ Just one night, just one night.♪

♪If I change this scene will I pay♪

♪ In the name of love, one night in the name of love.♪

♪I must be a crazy fool to continue this with you.♪

Monica rushed to the door.

♪ Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet  
love, oh baby. Don't let me this way♪

Monica stops and turns around as if she is forced to stay there.

♪You think you would've seen the was a felt through a silly love song♪

♪ I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.♪

♪Around you cant help but sing a silly love song♪

♪ Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, cause here I go  
again! Love lifts us up where we belong.♪

Christian was now standing on outside of Satines balcony. He was in a very dangerous position one false move and he would have been sent plummeting to his death.

♪ where eagles fly, on a mountain high. ♪

♪When choosing love I act a fool. Willing to throw my life away or one happy day.♪

♪ We can be heroes! Just for one day.♪

♪You, you would leave me.♪

♪No I wont♪

♪And You'll think of her all the time.♪

♪ We should be lovers!♪

♪NOW you say that.♪

♪We should be lovers and that a fact.♪

♪You're feeling wont keep us together.♪

♪ We could steal time ♪

♪ Just for one day. We can be heroes, forever and ever. We can be  
heroes forever and ever. We can be heroes just because . . .♪

♪I will always love you!♪

♪I wont stop loving♪

♪ How wonderful life is . . .♪

♪How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.♪

Monica then did the unthinkable. She gave Christian a long passionate kiss.

♪How wonderful life is, now you're in the world . . . ♪

"Who was that?" Christian asked confused.

"That was Toulouse." Monica said with her eyes partly close. She had been wanting to do that ever since the moment she saw him.

Satine entered the room now cool, calm and collected. "Christian, I'm sorry, I did not mean to…"

"It's alright." Christian said still trying to get over the shock of the kiss.


	5. Rehearsal

CHAPTER 5

Dislaimer: Alright I don't own anything accept for my love for Ewen! I am only writing this story to give me something to do in between rehearsal for our upcoming show, Into the Woods. So sorry for the delay.

Rehearsal was vicious. The enduring running of the same scenes over and over again. Actually it was a lot like running though a high school musical. This might have been why Rachel felt right at home.

" 'Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!' Says the penniless sitar player, throwing money at her feet and leaving the kingdom forever!" Christian said to Satine. Rachel and Monica were, obviously, given undistinguished parts. Rachel had only one like. "YES!" And Monica has two, "Yes…yes."

"Oh, but a life without love, that's-that's terrible." Satine said. She and Christian had ended their feuding and were back to sharing these little engaging asides. This did not put Monica in high spirits. She knew that they were suppose to be together but, Monica had began to fall for Christian, and it was tearing her heart to shreds to see Christian and Satine flirting right in front of her.

"Oh, for Gods sakes, he's the dramatist, let him….do…his playwriting and stop asking questions." Rachel said. Not getting that much sleep the night before she was pretty cranky and play was getting the best of her.

She let out a whimper and walked off the stage and sat down rights next to the Duke. She reached into the Dukes jacket pocket which, parenthetically, was sill on him and pulled out a handkerchief. She then proceeded to swab the little beads of sweat from her brow.

"So how are you doing Duke?" Rachel said while sighing.

"I am…uh…can't carp." The Duke said not paying that much thought to what Rachel was saying. All of his awareness was set on Satine.

Without warning Rachel got up and shook The Dukes shoulders frenetically. "You need to loosen up Dukie. You are really uptight. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Duke." He then said with a to some extent, aggravated look on his face.

"What?" Rachel asked bemused.

The Duke gave Rachel his full attention my turning his body to hub on Rachel entirely. "My name is…"

"I don't care what you THINK you're name is but I want to call you Dukie." Rachel said with an extensive smile prolonged across her mug. "Hey I've got a great idea!"

"And what would that be?" The Duke asked with a forced composed appearance on his face.

"We should go out and…I don't know…do something! It gets pretty mind-numbing around here." Rachel said in a now whinish tone. She was doing this for two reasons, one she wanted the Duke to take is mind off of Christine Monica and/or Satine and two Rachel had a little thing for him ever since he played Dracula.

RACHEL THINKING: Now if only I could find a way to die his hair black. Then he would look JUST like Dracula and the voice…well… I can tolerate the voice. Just as long as the face is there.

Monica starred incredulity as Rachel and the Duke got up and left the room.

"Well…what shall we do?" The Duke asked. Monica didn't know if Rachel really wanted to go out with The Duke or was trying to get the Duke away form the group. Either way she was thankful.

"A picnic sweet…sir." She was thinking about the next line in the movie.

"Isn't that peculiar?" The Duke began. "I was going to ask--"

"Me that exact thing?" Rachel asked cutting him off and pouting her lips seductively.

Monica waited for Satine to walk away from Christian so they could have a little alone time.

"So." Monica began as she walked hesitantly towards Christian. After the whole…well…thing that happened last night, she didn't know how to approach him. "how are you today?" She finally asked.

"Fine." Christian said looking the other way. He, too, felt awkward.

Monica turned to him an then said "Look Christian about that kiss, it was--"

"Nothing." Christian blurted out.

Monica was shocked she could feel the lump in her throat begin to grow. Her vision was becoming blurry and her eyes began to burn. She then looked the other way and said in a low voice trying her damndest not to cry. "Exactly that was what I was going to say."

Still not looking at her, Christian said with a sigh. "Oh thank God because when I woke up this morning I thought, oh my not--" but when Christian turned around he saw that Monica was walking away. Coming from that same direction was Satine, "What is the matter with her?"

"What do you mean?" Christian asked.

"I don't know. She looked as if she were crying thought." Satine said with a concerned look on her face.

Christian closed his eyes and sighed. He then realized that he had made a mistake in handling the situation the way he did. He now knew that Monica had feelings for him and he just brushed them off.

"Well come on we have to finish rehearsing this play if we want it to be a success." Zidler bellowed.

"Uh one moment, there is to be a change in the script." Christian said.

"Change in the script!" The Zidler asked.

"Yes. The Courtesan should have a friend."

"How is that going to spice up the play?" The Zidler asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well her friend is in love with the Sitar player. One night while the Sitar player and the Courtesan are having a fight, the friend comes in to comfort the Sitar player. Then, not intentionally, the Sitar player leads her friend into believing that they are in love. Only when her friend finds out that he does not feel the same way she is heart broken."

"It sounds like you are adding another lead to the picture." Satine said with a sympathetic expression on her face. She knew exactly who the friend was.

"I love it." The Zidler said. "This can only leave to heartbreak and tragedies sell. You have a gift my boy. Now who did you have in mind to play this part?"

"Monica." Christian said in a low voice.

"Her?" The Zidler asked. "Why her?"

"Why not?" Satine asked with a smile. "Have you heard her sing?"

"Have you?" The Zidler asked.

Satine thought about it, "Well…not but--"

"I have." Christian said. He took a step forward and explained to the Zidler. "She has an amazing voice. It is perfect for this part."

The Zidler let out a defeated sigh, "Alright."

Satine smiled. She was starting to actually like Monica. She wanted to tell her the good news but look around to see that neither she or Rachel were anywhere in sight. "Have you see Monica or Rachel?" Satine asked.

"No Miss." A stagehand said.

"Have you?" She asked. This time it was a dancer.

"Sorry Satine." She said in between leaps and kicks.

"Has anyone seen Rachel or Monica?" She said loudly.

A few people shook their head no while the rest said "no." in a low rumble.

"Where on earth have they…where's the Duke?"

"The Duke? The DUKE! Where on earth is the Duke?" The Zidler asked. When he said the Duke, he really means the money. Where is the money?

"I saw him walk off with Miss Rachel." The same stagehand said.

"But I just asked you if you had seen her and you said no."

"You asked me if I had seen HER or Miss Rachel. Not the Duke and Miss Rachel." He said with a stupefied smile on his face.

Satine, the Zidler and Christian all looked at him with a concerned glance. "Well," The Zidler began, "I don't much care for Monica right now. All I care about is finding the Duke. So, here's what we'll do, Satine, you go and search for the Duke and Christian, you go and search for Miss Monica." This did not sit right with Christian. What was he going to say if/once he had found her? _Hey I've been looking all over for you. Guess what, you've got a bigger part in the show! Your character?...uh well she is basicallt she's you!_

LATER ON

Rachel and the Duke were roaming the streets conversing. Well the Duke was really talking, Rachel was just trying to speak. She could not get a word in edgewise.

"So then I told them all that I font care whetner or not they had been living there for years, I wanted their home and do you know what happened?"

"They died." Rachel said with dry sarcasm.

"Oh heavens no. I took out my checkbook and wrote them a check for twenty five thousand dollars and they moved out in three days. And that was the third house I bought."

"wow that was amaz--"

"Now the fourth was tricky there was a little old woman who lived in this mansion on Grove Street and--"

"Okay listen Duke I know this is going to come as a shock to you but there are other things to life than buying things." Rachel said with a hint of sarcastic surprised buried in her voice.

"What do you mean?" The Duke look at Rachel as if she had a boil on her head the size of a grapefruit. "What else is there to discuss."

Rachel squinted her eyes and starred at the Duke. "Change."

"I beg your pardon?" The Duke asked Rachel.

"I said 'change'. It's time you've made one." She then grabbed his hand and led him down the to a sign "Mortiners Gentlemens Hair Care Shop."

"This is where it shall begin." Rachel said with a grin lingering across her face. She glanced at the Duke who had two hints of fear and one supplementary hint of fear.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were suppose to--"

"Don't change to subject. It's time you faced the facts, blondes, reds and browns don't have more fun. Black is where it's at."

The Duke coundl say anything he was paralyzed with fear and confusion and he could do was…_gulp_.


	6. Dracu…I mean Duke

Chapter 6

Dracu…I mean Duke

Disclaimer: I did this because I fell awful that I have someone to pursue and m friend Rachel does. Don't worry I am not a horrible friend no matter what you have heard. So I have decided to go the Dracula route. P.S. Don't own nothing accept my love for Ewen….and a button.

"Monsieur Zidler, Mademoiselle Satine is dying. She has consumption."

"Already?" Rachel asked Monica. It had seemed as if they had only been there for a couple of days but, really they had been there for weeks upon weeks.

"My little sparrow is dying? She mustn't know Marie. The show must go on." The Zidler said with a growing lump in his throat.

_CREEK_

_Damn these floor_

Rachel and Monica quickly dashed away from the door. When the Zidler opened to door he was greeted by silence.

"Wow! That was close." Monica said out of breath. They had entered from behind the stage and were making their way to the front. Monica sighed and plopped down on the floor. She looked out to see that only she and Rachel were in the room. Their words traveled with every whisper. A pin dropping seemed like a hammer hitting a hollow pot. "Those stairs are a killer. Oh great news…"

"What?...What? Oh come on tell me!" Rachel hopped around the stage nervously she then settled down next to Monica and tugged away at her skirt.

"You have a bigger part! You are not the friend of the character played by me…I know."

Rachel was staring blankly at Monica. This Christian isn't that original is he. I mean do you actually think that he plans these things out or makes them up as he goes…oh right I forgot, that is how he made this play isn't it?"

Monica smiles and sighed.

"oh yeah that's right. What the hell is going on between the two of you? I am so confused right now." Rachel asked.

"YOURE confused? Excuse me but aren't you attracted to the villain in this story. Speaking of villain where the hell is he? I haven seen him in weeks?"

Rachel sighed slyly and got up. She then began to dance around the stage. "Oh I'm just waiting for the right moment to, unveil him to the rest of you. We have really made some progress." Bit by bit she was beginning to sound less and less like a teenage girl and more like a physiologist.

"What the hell do you mean making progress…he's an asshole? How can you progress with an asshole?" Monica was in shock. She knew that Rachel had a strange attraction the 'odd' men but this took the cake.

"He is not. Actually he can be funny when he wants to." Rachel sprang to The Dukes defense.

"Yeah. A funny asshole." Monica said under her breathe.

"Besides," Rachel began. "What is going on with the two of you. I mean I have some versatility with the Duke but you, you have to compete with Satine. You don't want to go after Christian because that would make you the villain but at the same time you don't want Christian."

"Yeah. I know." Monica said with a frustrated sigh.

"What is your strategy?" Rachel asked.

"Well I have thought long and hard about this. My plan is to do nothing." Monica said simply.

"What? That's your plan. To just sit back and do nothing."

'Well what the hell do you expect me to do? Break down a door, run to Christian, kiss him and tell him 'I know that you love Satine and I'm not sure about the way you fell about me but I love you and I was wondering, do you wanna maybe go out sometime?'"

"Well, in a matter of speaking, yes. Look, if you have feelings for him, and you don't know how he feels about you, you have to tell him!" Rachel said.

There was a sudden BOOM echoing throughout the entire room. Rachel and Monica screeched with fear.

"Oh my frickin' GOD!" Rachel screamed while grabbing her chest.

"Who the hell is that?" Monica hollered.

"It is none other than your good friend." A familiar voice said.

"Oh hey." Rachel said. She jumped off the stage and ran down the row to greet this, in Monica's eyes, unfamiliar person. Monica hopped off the stage and was greeted my a tall man with jet black hair.

"I'm sorry but have we met because you look so fami…Duke?" Monica said in a shocked voice. He looked completely different. He looked like he did when he was on did _Van Helsing _all he needed was to be kept out of the sun for about a month and he would at dangerous Vampire sexy levels "What the hell have you done to him?" Monica asked.

"Why? You don't like it?" Rachel asked with a coy smile.

"What the hell did you do to him? He looks like Dra--"

"I know right?" Rachel asked with a squeal of excitement.

"Has anyone else seen him like this?" Monica asked while circling the Duke and gazing at his every altered feature.

The Duke spun around to face Monica and said with a flirtatious smile directed to Rachel. "Well…Rachel and I have been fairly busy. We have learned so much about one another. For instance, did you know that your friend here was acquainted with the prince of Persia?"

"Uh…yeah." Monica said with a shocked expression. "Of course I knew that, that is how she and I met. I was dating him."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. For some reason she thought that Monica was going to blurt out something like, "Persia? Rachel has never been to Persia!"

"Well I must be off ladies. I have some business to handle with the Zidler ta-ta." The Zidler bowed in Monica's direction and grabbed Rachel's hand and kissed it gently. They stood there for a moment not saying anything to each other and then he turned and left Rachel standing there with a lovesick gleam in her eye.

"You have serious problems." Monica said finally once the Duke left.

"I know." Rachel said with the same expression on her face. "Now tell me. Am I good or am I good?"

Monica patted Rachel on the back and said with a chuckle, "You're good."

"Now." Rachel began with a sigh. "Now that we have my love life all figured out, I am going to help you get what you want. We have to, first find out how Christian feels about you. With this I am going to need the Duke--"

"What the hell are you talking about? I am not asking him for any help. Just because he looks different doesn't mean that he's not a villain." Monica said in an aggressive voice.

"No, no, no, Monica, What you fail to realize is that since we are here now, all of the characters have changed, so that means that The Duke can be good while Christian could be bad or Satine survives while…I don't know…the Zidler dies. With us being here we have change the entire outcome of this…this…thing." Rachel was right. Now that she and Monica were in the plot, all that was supposed to happen was wiped away from existence.

"alright." Monica said with a now slightly upbeat tone. "What do you suggest?"

"Glad you asked." Rachel walked around the stage for a moment and a few minutes later she got an idea. "I've got it. A good old fashion cast party. It'd perfect. This way you and Christian can be in a calm, relaxing, non-threatening environment."

"oh my God! That's great idea! Alright, when, where? Tell me!" Monica was so anxious.

"Hold on let me think. Alright I can tell Duke…do you still have a problem with the Duke?" Rachel asked starring at Monica.

Monica inhaled and then exhaled deeply. She then began to tap her feet and click her tongue in thought. "Screw it man. Anything to get Christian."

"Okay. Now I was thinking of a celebration type cast party. You know, congratulate the Duke on a magnificent investment. Oh and that reminds me, have you even red the Spectacular, Spectacular play?"

"How can I." Monica asked. "He keeps changing the damn script. He must rock at improve."

"Well while we have this party, I shall use my wonderful matchmaking abilities to bring Christian and yourself closer together." Rachel now with a somewhat evil grin stretched across her face walked away from Monica leaving her onstage by herself.

Monica didn't immediately leave thought. For a few seconds she just starred at her surrounding s. The stage looked a lot bigger when no one was there. "What the hell are you thinking?" She asked herself out loud. "I mean, sure Rachel got Dukie to change but come on this is the main person this is Christian we're talking about here. I can't change the plot that much."

She then jumped off stage and walked up the aisle and out the door.


	7. shopping

Chapter 7

Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't want all of you to hateme with the way this story is going. Some of youa re thinking waite, the Duke cant be good, Christian cant be with Monica. Just let the story work is course and _if we authors have offended_

_Thing of pudding and all is mended_

In other words, just have an open mind and enjoy the story. By the way, I don't own anything accept monica and my good friend Rachel. Thanks.

Rachel and Monica both shared a room that the Zidler had graciously let them reside in. It was not as nice as Satines (of course), but it was pleasing.

The room had a Oriental theme. It was decorated with black, white, red and gold. There were oriental fans and dragon statues scattered all across the room.

"I hate this!" Rachel said storming into the room. She had, yet again, gotten her fingers stuck in a Chinese finger trap.

"Then stop putting you finger in it!" Monica said trying her hide her giggle. "Where have you been by the way?"

"Oh I was out..."

"With the Duke? Again?"

"Yeah what's the matter with that?" Rachel asked with a scoff.

"Oh nothing….It's just that I am here in this room doing nothing and you are out with the Duke getting you fingers stuck in things…"

There was a long awkward pause.

"Alright maybe not at the same time but never the less."

Rachel let out a moan and hopped on the bed next to Monica. "Alright, I'm sorry. Let's see how can we make you're stay at this theatre more enjoyable." Rachel said with a 'hostess' tone.

"Alright I have a arrangement, the Duke is planning a little part to commemorate to triumphant process of this show, you can go with Christian and I will go with lover boy."

"Then?..." Monica asked. "How is this going to help me?"

"Well… I haven quite gotten the far yet but there is this adorable dress the Duke bought me and I want you to see me in it." Rachel let out an excited squeal.

"Well what the hell am I going to wear?" Monica asked.

"You leave that to me and the Duke….'s money"

Monica couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, let's just see what you have up your sleeve."

Rachel squealed with excitement, she then grabbed Monica's arm a nearly flung her out the bed. Rachel ran to the door and opened it to see the Duke standing there….at least I think it was the Duke... He now had in hair all slick back and….

"Rachel…." Monica said starring at the Duke.

"Yeeeees?" Rachel said with a small grin.

"Who the hell is…is that….Dukie?" Monica asked lowly.

"Why yes it is." The Duke said as he entered the room. Even his voice was different. His voice was actually different.

"Alright how they hell did you get him to do that?" Monica squealed in excitement.

"Voice classed." Rachel said simply. "All we had to do was make his speak from his diaphragm."

Monica felt as if her jaw was bouncing off of the floor.

"Well shall we?" Rachel said putting her arm around the Dukes.

"Shall we what?" The Duke asked.

"Monica needs a dress for the party tomorrow."

"The Party is tomorrow?" Monica asked shocked.

"I know, so we better get ready now." Rachel said.

"But the party is tomorrow. Why start tonight?" The Duke asked confused.

Rachel and Monica glanced at one another and then at the Duke. "You obviously know nothing about women and preparation." She then turned her attention to Monica and said. "So I was thinking, If we start right after we get you dress, and it takes the average woman three hours to find the perfect dress, were gonna have to gut it don to 2 ½…"

The Duke was looking at the two young ladies as if they had lost their minds.

"…And hair will take about three, make up….five….and a half."

Monica then took over. "Shoes will take about another hour. Eating and sleeping will take up fifteen minutes."

"fifteen minutes to sleep and eat?" The Duke was concerned…and a little scared.

"Yeah he's right that is a little crazy….make it seventeen minutes and five….no…ten seconds."

Rachel the took the floor.

"After all that, we should be fashionably fifteen minutes late."

After explaining all of that, Rachel and Monica seemed almost excited. The Duke on the other hand was afraid.

"So where is a good place to go to get a dress?" Monica asked stroking her chin in thought.

"Well there is Donovan's, There is Georginas, Johnson and Johnson--"

"The baby company?" Monica asked. She then thought about it for a moment. "Never mind."

The Duke cleared his throat confused and continued, "Jonathans and--"

"Alright lets just go to Donovan's, it sound like it would have a lot of pretty shiny things." Rachel said getting tired of the Dukes ongoing list of stores.

"Oh they do." The Duke said. "So it is setteled."

Rachel clapped her hands together and then proceeded to drag Monica out of her room.

On their way out, the Duke asked a very foolish question.

"How much am I looking to spend on the two of you?"

In which Rachel replied, "How much you got?"


	8. Shopping part 2

Chapter 8

Shopping Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do apologize for this chapter being so short and I will make longer ones soon. I hope you enjoy the Shopping experience of Moulin Rouge. Thank you so much for reading. R&R please. That means you Rachel!

"It wont fit." Monica said trying her hardest to breathe through the dress that was two sizes too small.

"But it looks so pretty." Rachel said with a slight whine.

This had been the thirteenth dress that Monica had tried on that was two small and Rachel wanted her to get.

"You do look lovely." The Duke said with a smile.

"Thank you." Monica said trying to speak. She still felt kind of awkward taking to the Duke as if he hadn't done those awful thinks…well…actually he hadn't. This was soooooo confusing.

"Might I make a suggestion?" A small pale woman said. She was almost adorable. She wore a deep purple dress and had her hair up with small curl coming down. She wasn't wearing any makeup but it didn't matter because she was naturally pretty. She was about 5'2 and had jet black hair and green eyes.

"We have this dress." She then held up a beautiful golden and white gown. It was had beaded with was gold jewels and it had an almost plunging neckline.

"Oh my freaking God!" Rachel squealed. "That dress is amazing. Get that one. Get that one!"

I thought you said that you liked this one." Monica teased.

"Screw that one. Get it! Get it!" Rachel hollered.

"Well I need to try it on first."

"Alright." Rachel said with a disappointed look on her face. She then crossed her arms like s two year old and sat back down next to the Duke who just rested his hand on her leg and chuckled a bit.

She looked over at the Clerk who was gawking at the two of them. She wasn't hiding it either.

"Can I help you with something?" Rachel asked.

The woman just sneered and looked away momentarily just to look again.

"Is she the new one?" The young clerk then asked with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

The Duke just chuckled and the shot the woman a mean look.

Rachel, at this point, was so confused. She was about to say something when suddenly Monica stepped out. Rachel and the Duke looked with their mouths dropped to the floor. The dress was remarkable. Everything was in that needed to be in and everything was up where it needed to be up.

"It would suck if someone at the party had the same dress." Rachel said while chuckling.

"I doubt it." The clerk said. "That dress is a one of a kind…….(expensive)

"So, what shoes will you be wearing?" The Duke asked.

"Well," Monica began. "I have my black and white tennis shoes and the ones that I came in with.

"Tennis shoes?" the Duke asked confused.

"Uh….never mind." I can wear the ones I came in with.

"Oh my." The clerk said biting her lower lip.

"what?" Rachel asked. She knew that if SHE said something it was gonna be something tomake Rachel blow her top.

"I threw them away. They were so hideous I though that, that was what you wanted me to do."

"Rachel and Monica looked in shock. "Are you allowed to do that?" Rachel asked.

"No worries." The Duke said. "You can pick out a few here.

"No, she should have asked." Rachel said. "You dont just throw away people stuff like that! That is so rude!"

"But they were hideous." The woman argued.

Rachel couldnt beleive her hear. Was this woman seriously trying to explain herself.

"I don't care if they were constructed from dog shit. It's the principle of it. You don't just throw away peoples belongings.

How would you like it if I snatched that wig off of your head and threw it away?" Rachel said. Her tone was rising more and more . The small woman then decides to get bold and got directly in Rachel's face.

"This is not a wig."

Here it comes…

"Oh really. So you hair NATURALLY look like shit?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Monica said in a 'you got served 'manner.

The clerk was speechless and turned away and walked back behind her register.

"You told her ass." Monica said cracking up.

"Thank you so much for all of this." Monica said when she finally caught her breath.

"Yeah." Rachel said putting her arm around the Dukes.

"Tis no problem." The Duke said with a smile.

MONICA THNKING: This is so weird. He looks good.

DUKE THINKING: Rachel look magnificent.

RACHEL THNKING: HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!

A FEW HOURS LATER

Rachel, Monica and the Duke left the store with arms full of boxes and bags. They then set their belongings in a coach and the coach was off to Rachel and Monica's room.

"Alright lets get the rest." Rachel said to Monica.

At this point the Duke was out of breathe.

DUKE THINKING: What on earth have I gotten myself into?

RACHEL AND MONCIA THINKING: You don't want to know.

With all of their belongings on their way to the room. Rachel Monica and the Duke had just enough time to get something to eat.

"Are you ladies hungry?" The Duke asked.

"Famished!" Rachel said blowing ehr hair out of her eyes.

"Starving!" Monica siad with her hands on her knees.

"Well then shall we?" The Duke then raised his arms to the women and bowed. Rachel and Monica looked at one another and bowed as well. All three of them shared a laugh and went on their way to get something to eat. Lord knows that they were going

to need it.


	9. Mystery Guest

Disclaimer: I don't really have anything to say soo…yeeeeeah….pause…pause….i don't own anything. So here is the story

"Ah, good evening Monsieur Duke! How are you?" A small dumpy, balding man asked. "Where would you like to sit tonight?" The man asked.

"Top floor, window view would be nice." The Duke said.

"Time out! Hold the mother flipping phone! That's not going to work." Monica said raising her hand.

"Something wrong Miss Monica?" The Duke asked. He placed his hand on Monicas shoulder.

"Umm, Monica has a little problem with heights." Rachel said lowly into the Dukes ear. She then paused and took a breath.

RACHEL THINKING: Good God he smells good.

"Oh well then." The waiter said. "How does a nice intimate booth sound?"

"Intimate." Rachel said smiling flirtatiously at The Duke. They both shared a small giggle with one another.

"Uncomfortable." Monica said under her breath.

The Duke then looked at an uncomfortable Monica. "Would you excuse me for one moment?" the Duke asked. "I must make a call."

"Sure." Rachel said. The Duke then gently grabbed Rachel's hand, kissed it lightly, turned to Monica, bowed and left.

"May I show you ladies to you table?" The waiter asked with a warm smile.

"Sure…I mean yes you may." Rachel said remembering where they were. It was starting to get kind of frustrating. All she wanted to do was say something like hey man! Or Dude, but she couldn't at least not with everyone thinking that she was 'uncultured' or a 'freak'.

When they entered the actual dining room, Rachel and Monica were shocked by how fancy the restaurant was. Thank God they decided to wear out one of the may dresses the Duke bought them at the clothing store.

"May I start you two young ladies off with a beverage of some sort?" The waiter asked as he helped them to their seat.

"I'll have a…..Coke…I mean a Sprite….I mean Dr. Pepper….water…water will be fine." Rachel said almost exhausted from all of these impossible selections.

"Yes. And you ma'am?" The waiter turned his attention the Monica.

"I shall have the Sèduisant Champaign." Monica said looking at her menu. Rachel looked at her SIXTEEN YEAR OLD friend as if she had just shot someone. She waited for the waiter to leave.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Ordering a drink." Monica said while exhaling.

"Awwww I'm telling the Duke." Rachel teased.

Monica shrugged and said while chuckling. "Well you know what they say, 'when in Rome… drink as much as you can without getting trouble'"

"That is not the way the saying goes." Rachel said while folding her arms.

"Well…." Monica paused confused. "They should."

Rachel had a somewhat disappointed look in her eye.

"I mean it's not like they're gonna card me." Monica said trying to reason.

Rachel just glared at her friend.

"Alright. Tell you what…I'll drink one glass….slowly."

Rachel sighed and nodded her head.

"Sorry about that ladies." I had to take are of something for a friend." The Duke said as he had down.

RACHEL THINKING: Well……that was pretty damn specific.

MONICA THINKING: That doesn't sound good.

"Do I know this friend?" Rachel asked flirtatiously scooting closer to the Duke.

He was about to say something but….

"Your water and Champaign misses, and may I get anything for you Monsieur Duke.

"I'll have the White Wine." The Duke said with a small smile. Even though they were indoors, he still had his sunglasses on. Rachel didn't know if he had sensitive eyes or was just doing this for her enjoyment. Frankly, she didn't care. She was just happy that he was doing it.

"Are you ready to order as well?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll have the Tranche et Riz."

Monica was about to order but the Duke took the "liberty"

"This young lady will have the Conchon Mamelon et Toro Gros" The Duke was about to do the same for Rachel but Rachel raised her hand to the Dukes mouth and hushed him.

"I can do this. I shall have the Poisson et Grain" The Duke just smiled and starred at Rachel. He had never met anyone like her.

"What the hell did you get me?" Monica whispered aggressively. She had seen enough movies to know that when someone gets something in French and tastes delicious, it is probably something that should have never been cooked in the first place.

The Duke looked at Rachel and then back at Monica. "Don't you trust me?" He then asked with a smile.

"Of course." Rachel said batting her eyes at the Duke.

"No." Monica said not blinking at all.

"Oh come on Monica, I highly doubt that the Duke here is out to get you." Rachel said with a sigh. She didn't take her eyes off of the Duke who was now looking at Monica and chuckling. He knew that Monica was really afraid of what he ordered for her. Moncia didn't know if the Duke was a straight laced guys as he had always been or had a dark joking side.

"What did you order….I want to know…I NEED to know." Monica said gripping the edges of the table.

"Just drop it Monica. Look, you can

"So, who was it that you had to call." Monica said trying her best to change the subject.

The Duke, again, just smiled and took a sip of his beverage.

"I said, who did you call." Monica said and this time it was more stern. She was starting to get tired of The Dukes little secrets. First with the food and now with the caller.

"A friend." The Duke said simply.

'Oh my freaking God." Monica said under her breathe.

The Duke paused and looked at Monica. He was torturing her. He felt that it was only right that he tell her who he was talking to.

"Well," He began. "I noticed that when you saw Rachel and myself were getting, I thought it was only right that you have…company."

Monica looked confused but Rachel got it right away.

Monica leaned forward in thought. "So who did you call…..OH GOD you did call your ugly deformed cousin twice removed on your mothers side to come a date me did you?" Monica said envisioning this horrible looking man with one eye and a hunched back.

"Actually I--"

"Right this way sir." The same waiter said. Monica turned her head to see CHRISTIAN walking towards them. She ducked down before he could see her there.

Monica glared at The Duke. "You! Come with me now!" Monica said rising but still staying low to the ground so Christian could not see them.

"Hey where are you taking my date." Rachel asked shocked.

"The Duke and I need to talk for a minute, stall Christian." Monica said.

"How?"

"I don't know….tell him about the time you and I were in Guys and Dolls…on joke night." Monica said.

"Gotcha!" Rachel said giving Monica the thumbs up.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Monica said ash she pushed the Duke against a wall.

"I…uh…take it you didn't want me to call him." The Duke said with a small smile.

Monica gave a soft slap across The Dukes face. "This is not a time to be a smart ass. What the hell am I going to do?"

"Just sit a talk to him." The Duke said simply.

"It's not that simple. There are many things that one has to consider when talking to a person that you like." Monica said.

"Like what for instance?" The Duke asked crossing his arms intrigued.

"Like….uh…err…and then there's…with…alright I cant think of anything off the top of my head… but I assure you there are things." Monica finally said.

"Well, I do apologize; I surely did not mean to upset you. I just thought that it was what you wanted." The Duke said with a now, almost embarrassed, look on his face.

Monica just looked at him with a small smile. She was happy that the Duke had taken the initiative to try and do the right thing (even if that right thing might not have been the right thing). Monica let out a great sigh and patted the Duke on the shoulder. "Alright. There's no going back now."

"There's the spirit Miss Monica." The Duke said with a nod.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE TABLE:

Right when Monica and the Duke came back to the table, they heard Rachel say "And so Ahmed says 'it's not a Bach, it's a doll'" They then heard this loud cackle of laughter.

Christian couldn't help but laugh at how hard Rachel was laughing (even though he did not get the juke at all).

Moncia then saw the waiter they had ordered form walk by them. While the Duke was not looking she pulled the waiter aside and said. "Excuse me sir? Hi. Do you remember me?"

"Why yes madame."

"Good. Now do you know what that man over there," Moncia pointed to the Duke "Ordered for me?"

"Why yes madame."

There was a slight pause.

"Well…what?"

"Monsieur Duke ordered the Conchon Mamelon et Toro Gros."

"Translation?" Monica said.

"Pig nipples and bull and bull ears."

Monica's face was emotionless. "I see, now here is what I want you to do. I want you to cancel that order and get me something else….something actually eatable."

"I don't understand Madame." The waiter said confused.

"Do you have any pasta?" Monica asked.

The waiter thought for a moment. "ah nouilles."

"Whatever." Monica said. "I want that with some melted cheese and tomato sauce covering it."

"fromage et tomate sauce." The waiter smiled and nodded.

"Excuse me miss." A voice said from behind. It nearly scared the sense out of Monica (not that she had any to begin with).

"Would you please walk your ass back to the table." Rachel said with a 'I'm going to kill you if you don't' smile stretched across her face. "Oh and there si one teeny tiney thing that I think that you should know."

"What?" Moncia asked with an almost petrefied look on her face.

"Uh. Christian doesn't know that you're here. The Duke told him on the phone that we were having an actors cast diner thing-a-ma-bober and…well…the Duke kind of left out the fact that you were here."

"What?" Monica said in a calm voice. Although her tone was calm her face was in a twisted and distorted frown.

"Yeah." Rachel simply said.

"Well how the hell am I going to sit back down?" Moncia asked.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it."

Monica watched as Rachel strolled back to the table and sat right bect to the Duke. They were all sitting in a way that Monica would HAVE to sit next to Christian.

MONICA THINKING: Thanks a lot guys.

"Oh well Monica will be right out." Rachel said softly to the Duke but ,purposely, loud enough dor Christian to hear.

His entire body tensed. "You didn't tell me she was here." Christian said.

"Oh well must have slipped my mind." The Duke said in a almost evil chuckle.

Monica, who was too far away to hear their conversation but saw Christian rise out of his seat and begin to exit.

"Oh God this is terrible." Monica said to herself.

Christian was about to leave but Rachel stopped him. "Wait where are you going?"

"I have to leave." Christian said. "I just remembered I haven't finished writing the final act of the new Spectacular, Spectacular.

"Oh this is really bad." Monica said again to herself. "He obviously doesn't want to see me." With that being said Monica made her move. She made a mad, but still lady like dash to the door.

Then suddenly Christian broke free from Rachel's death like grip and this sent him stumbling across the room knocking over none other that…."Miss Monica!"


	10. Awkward Dinners and Frightful walks

Chapter 10

Late Nights

Disclaimer: Hey everyone how ya doing? Same ol' same ol'. I don't own anything no matter how hard I wish. Now this chapter is going to raise a few questions but they will all e answered in the next chapter. After that being said…..hheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrres chappie!

"Are you quite alright?" Christian asked Monica.

"I would be a lot more comfortable if I could breathe."

"What is the matter why can't you breathe? Is it the corsets?" Christian began to ask.

"No that's not it."

"Is there too many people in here do you need some fresh air."

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"You're kind of…still…laying on me and are crushing my lungs."

Christian looked confused for a moment and then realized he was still lying on top of her.

"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry." Christian said quickly getting up and helping Monica rise to her feet.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked.

"Fin. Air is good." She then got a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach. "How does everything look did I rip my dress?" Monica said dazing at every inch of her ridiculously priced dress to make sure that nothing was out of place.

"No…no…you look beautiful." There was a pause. Monica looked up to see Christian gazing into her eyes. Suddenly the gaze was broken. "I mean the dress seems to be in fair condition."

There was still a lot of built up nerves. All Monica could think about was that kiss and how she wished and hoped that, that was all Christian could think about.

Monica let out a sigh and then cut to the chase. "I guess you will want to be going."

"What?" Christian asked.

"I saw the way you wanted to leave and…well… I don't want to hold you up. You obviously don't want to be around me so--" Monica then looked down and turned to leave. She tried about three times to leave but something was holding her. She turned around to see that it was Christian.

"I didn't mean anything by it I just--"

Monica then interrupted. "What do you mean, didn't mean anything by it? Obviously you don't want to see me and…I don't… care to see you wither." Monica was a terrible when it came to situations like this. Both she and Christian knew that she wanted to be around him but the thing that was driving her crazy was that she had no idea what was going on in Christians mind. Was he acting this way because he felt awkward and didn't want to be around her because he still has feelings for Satine, or, does he feel the same way?

"No you don't under--"

"What is there not to understand? You found out that I was here and you were running out of here like someone put a gun to your head."

"Monica, would you get your crazy ass back to the table before I take this fork and ram it up your nose." Rachel said from behind Monica.

"Alright! God. You know one of these days, there gonna put you away." Monica said with a grunt.

"Well it won't be today?" Rachel said with a smile.

Monica didn't say anything after that; she just followed Christian back to the table.

"OH hello Monica." The Duke said to Monica as if she had just seen her for the first time on over 100 years.

"Hi." Monica said simply. She wanted to say, "Rachel you better keep your boyfriend in check because the next time he pulls something like this I'm gonna cut him." But 'hi' worked just as well because the Duke avoided eye contacts for about five minutes after she said that.

"Dinner is served madams and monsieur's." The bald waiter said as he waddled up to the table with the dished.

The food looked absolutely wonderful. Rachel, Monica and Christian eyed the food as if they had never seen anything so beautiful. The Duke on the other hand looked normal as ever. He was use to this type of food.

"I see that we have one more." The waiter said looking at Christian.

"Oh I'm not that hungry." Christian lied.

"Here, you can share mine." Monica said pushing her plate between the two of them. Christian just smiles and looked at her.

"Thank you very much but this is yours." Christian said pushing the dish back towards Monica.

"Would you just eat the food." Rachel said the Christian. There was a silence. Suddenly the sound of Monica sliding the plate back in-between the two of them broke the silence.

"Thank you." Christian said under his breathe. "So," He began trying to change the subject and the mood at the table. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I have a problem with the play." The Duke said.

Christian's body tensed. "Excuse me?" He was scared. He thought that the Duke was going to say that he hated the play and he was not going to fund it anymore. Instead he said something far worse.

"I would like to be in it."

"Rachel and Monica both spit out their drinks in a common shocked movie drinking matter.

"I would like to be the evil Maharaja." The Duke said looking confused. He didn't know why this seemed to be such a problem.

"Can you act?" Christian asked.

"I well….I don't know." The Duke said. "All I know is that I want to be the Maharaja and I won't take no for an answer."

Rachel leaned slightly away from the Duke. The old snobbish Duke was coming out but this time it was worse. He didn't have the high pitched nasal voice that he would have in the beginning of all this. IT was the low but droning grumbling of a man who knew what he wanted and wasn't willing to compromise.

"Well…I'll… see what I can do." Christian said.

"I know one thing." Rachel said with a sigh. "The time we spend talking about all of this we could be doing something more productive like…eating this food." With that being said Rachel and Monica dove into the dished and began to perform the most amazing, and only, magic trick they had ever done, make their food disappear.

"I take it you young ladies were hungry." The Duke said with a small giggle.

"Hell yeah." Monica said in between bites. She then paused. "I mean yes."

"Christian?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"Yes Miss Rachel." Christian asked.

"What would you say to going with Monica to the party tomorrow?"

Monica face turned into a rainbow of colors. Red because of anger, white because of fear and then finally blue because through all of this she had been holding her breath.

Christian began "Uh...well...I don't think that--"

"I mean do you already have a date?" Rachel said interrupting the stuttering author.

"Well…uh… no I do not." Christian answered.

"Well why don't you take Miss Monica?" The Duke said.

"He really doesn't have to do that." Monica said. She felt as if she were about to faint.

There was a long awkward pause at the table. Rachel was now regretting every bringing this subject up. Monica began to scrape her fork across her now empty plate. Rachel began to click her tongue every few seconds.

The Duke then broke the silence by saying. "Well it is getting fairly late and I am feeling quite tired so…"

"Go to bed? Go water skiing? Build a rocket ship? Play water polo?" Rachel asked trying to finish his sentence.

"The first two." The Duke said with a smirk.

Rachel and The Duke stood up and a few seconds later, so did Christian. Monica remained sitting.

"Aren't you coming?" Rachel asked.

"Uh no I think I'm gonna sit here a while and then go for a little walk. I'll see you later." Monica said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Christian asked.

"Positive." Monica said without making eye contact.

"All right." Rachel said with a sigh. With that being said Rachel, The Duke and Christian wall left Monica there to think to her self.

She was sitting there for about another fifteen minutes. There were a million things racing through her head. _How was she going to get home? Ho MUCH is this story going to change? Does Christian have feeling for her? Was the feeling she has for him real?_ All of these questions were almost impossible to answer.

Monica looked around and saw all of the happy couples eating their food and feeding their dinner to one another. It was enough to make anyone hurl. Monica let out a deep breathe and rose form the table.

On her way to the exit she ran into the miniature waiter. "Excuse me sir but you know of any exciting places to go on a night such as this?" Monica said trying her best to stay proper. She had to be on her toes now, because she was on her own.

"There is a wonderful park ten blocks from here." The waiter said.

"Thank you." Monica said with a warm smile.

The waiter nodded and left.

Ten blocks sure is a far walk when you are in shoes that painful. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Actually, it seemed like the only idea at the time because Rachel had all their money (The Duke).

When she finally reached block ten to saw that it was well worth it. Even though she was in the city, this particular part seemed almost untouched by man (with the acceptation of a few lights and benches.

"Amazing." Monica said to herself.

"You have no idea," a voice said from behind her.

Monica turned to see someone that made her eyed widen and face go pail.

Authors apology and messageI know what your thinking. OH MY GOD YOU SUCK FOR ENDING IT THIS WAY! Sorry! But hey, you gotta hold their attention somehow. Don't worry I will repost within a week or so. Please read and Respond and tell me who you think it is going to be our who you think it should be


	11. Stalking

Disclaimer: I have gotten many threats from people...mainly Rachel for me to update and since she has updated. "Of Heaven and Hell" I must returns the favor and update this as well as my Peter Pan fanfics. So like I have been saying before, I don't own anything accept for character you are unfamiliar with and...so...here we go. P.S. Rachel I know what you are going to say to m after you read this chapter but don't fail next chapter you will know…I just like torturing you.

Monica let out a gut-churning screech. She left a good three feet in the air and landed right on her butt. Ouch.

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to frighten you." A now concerned voice came. Monica looked up to see two men bending over to help her off of the ground. I would like to tell you what they looked like but that is impossible at the moment because their hats were pulled over their faces. They were both wearing black and white tuxedos and on of the, (the 'I didn't mean to frighten you )men was wearing a cape. This made Monica feel a little uneasy because all she could think about was the From Hell, Jack the Ripper outfit and how they looked almost identical.

"Yes we were just admirein' the scenery as well love." The other man finally said. Now that Monica was upright and not screaming, she decided to ask a few questions...

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? You don't just lurk like a demon in the shadows to admire scenery! Do you have a brain? Is there a brain under that hat of yours you...you... jerk off!" Monica said.

"I, again, apologize greatly if we might have startled you." The other man said.

Monica let out a sigh and began to look around. "Well…where are you all coming from in those outfits?" Monica asked pointing at the two men.

"We are actually on our way to a party, my party actually it is suppose to be a surprise birthday party and..."

"Why isn' it a surprise?" Monica asked confused.

"I beg your pardon." The caped man asked.

"Well obviously this isn't a surprise if you know about it so…"

"Oh." He said with a small chuckle. 'Well my friend over here, he has a bit of a problem with keeping a secret."

"an' you kept biting me ear off every two seconds." His friend said.

"I'm sorry but…umm...could you umm…" Monica wasn't quite sure how to say this without sounding like a complete wanker.( British humor.) "Could you please tip you hat up so I cans ee who the hell I'm talking to." Monica said while chuckling.

"Oh I am dreadfully sorry, again." The caped man said. He then removed his top hat."

"Oh my freaking GOD!" Monica said with her eyes wide and mouth almost hitting cobblestone ground. "Ma-- Ma--- Man…oh Rachel isn't going to believe this shit!" Monica said completely abandoning all traces of her etiquette (not that she had any to begin with).

"I beg your pardon." The man said.

"Yeah wha' in blood 'ell are you talkin' 'bout." The mans friend said with a shocked expression on his face while removing the hat from his head.

"No it's just that you look just like…no fucking way!" Monica said as she turned to look at the other man. "This is un-fucking believable."

"Would ya stop cursin' an' tell us wha' is so exciting?"

"The two of you look like someone my friend and I….well…know."

"Well we're not them so you could stop with the sailor language." The man did have a point I mean she would be offended too if someone she had just met was using that kind of language around her.

"I am so sorry." Monica said. It's just that the resemblance is well…shocking. By the way my name is Monica." Monica said holding an outstretched hand.

"Thomas it is a pleasure." The caped man said while greeting my outstretched hand with a kiss.

"Me names Charlie." Te other man said grabbing Monica's hand from Thomas' grasp and shaking it violently.

"Well." Monica began after she freed her hand from Charlies grip. "I guess I should be on my way back to….well…where ever the heck I was going….you know I'm not sure where I was going….hmm isn't that funny? I mean, you have your mind set on this one particular thing at hat you are going to do and you just completely forget. Has that ever happened to you? I'm sure it has, I think it has happened to all of us every one in a--you don't care." Monica said nervously realizing that she was rambling about something that these men were obviously oblivious to judging by there blank stares.

"well, any who," Thomas began "I would be more that delighted if you accompanied me to this party, that is, if you can trust to complete stranger."

"Ah ah ah. She know us Tommy…well at least she met our faces. Aren't I right?" Charles said with a smile.

"Well…yeah I guess." Monica said smiling nervously.

"Then what is the problem?" Charlie said.

He lent Monica an arm. Monica hesitated for a moment and then said, "Ah hell with it. If I can survive living in Brooklyn for years, I can survive the two of you."

"That's the spirit love." Charlie said chuckling then stopped and thought about what she had just say. "Hey!"

Thomas and Monica just chuckled.

MEANWHILE… NOT THAT FAR AWAY

"I really don't that we should have left Monica there." Rachel said with a worried expression her face.

"Do you think that we should turn around a catch up with her?" The Duke asked.

"I…uh…yeah I think we should." Rachel said.

"Say no more. William. Turn back we are going to get Miss Monica."

The driver said nothing. All they felt was an abrupt halt and their bodies being turned around.

"I mean I don't think that she's gotten mugged or anything I just think that we should--"

"You don't have to explain yourself darling." The Duke said while putting a hand to Rachel's face. Even though his hand were cold at Rachel was feeling was hot, HOT HOT!"

"What time is it?" Rachel asked.

"Last time I checked it was 12:45." The Duke said.

"Really I thought it was much earlier." Rachel said.

"Well, what can I say? Time flies when you're having," The Duke then stopped and inched closer and closer to Rachel.

"Having fun?" Rachel asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." The Duke said with a slight smile.

"Well well well." Rachel said while folding her arms. "I wouldn't have pegs you for a joker but then again I though that you were a complete douche-bag when I first me you."

"I am not quite sure what that mean but I take it is doesn't mean smart a charismatic." The Duke said with a chuckle.

"Again with the jokes." Rachel said tile her head in his direction.

"I amuse you?" The Duke teasingly asked Rachel.

"Well…yeah…I mean you do look kind of funny." There was a sudden pause. Rachel didn't make eye contact with the Duke right away but when she did she was greeted by a man with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. At first Rachel didn't know if she had crossed the line with a remark but then she hear a earth shattering cackle come form the Duke.

RACHEL THINKING: Note to self….fix that laugh.

As Rachel and the Duke were riding past the park they noticed a girl who looked a hell of a lot like Monica walking with two strage men.

"Well it seems that Miss Monica has made her own set of friends." The Duke said with a chuckle.

"who the hell is she with?" Rachel asked

"It would appear that she is with Thomas Ferter and Charles Dark." The Duke siad.

"WHO!" Rachel siad while almost sticking her entire head out of the window.

"Thomas Ferter and Charles Dark." The Duke repeated.

"That slut." Rachel said jokingly.

"Shall we fellow them?" The Duke asked.

"Are you kidding me? I already told to driver to let us out at the corner."


	12. unmasking

Chapter 12

"Where the hell are they going?" Rachel asked the Duke who was not feeling that enthusiastic about following two men and a girl in the dark of the night.

"How should I know?" The Duke said.

"So how old are you turning?" Sarah asked.

"Forty-two." Thomas said.

"She like them old so that will be fine." Monica said with a snicker under her breath.

"What are they talking about?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know why don't you ask him?" The Duke asked sarcastically.

"Oh calm down. Just as soon and I find out who they are, where there going, how they met, their names, addresses, blood types and social security numbers….we'll go home immediately." Rachel said not taking her eye off of the could who were now approaching a beautiful home. It was one brick short of being a palace. It was the biggest house that she had ever seen.

"Why are all the lights turned out?" Rachel asked in a suspicious voice.

"Maybe because, no one is home." The Duke said.

"Oh….well…something is still pretty fishy

"Shall we me lady." Charles said ripping Monica from Thomas hands and ran to the front of the door.

"What are you doing, man?" Thomas asked.

"You have to be the last to walk in because of the surprise I think." Monica said.

"Oh hell I have completely forgotten." The Duke said.

"What? What is it? What aren't you telling me?" Rachel said while grabbing The Dukes collar and shaking him.

"I had completely forgotten." The Duke said in mid-shake.

"WHAT!"

"It is Thomas' surprise birthday--" The Duke began but was cut off by Rachel.

"Party? Pssh let's go." She said while pulling Duke by the arm.

"Come in Tommy. Lets get in 'ere and see if we can get out guest a little somethin' to drink." Charles said in an obviously rehearsed fashion.

"Oh alright." Thomas said jokingly.

The moment he entered the lights switched on and, I swear, there must have been one hundred people present. Monica could feel the vibration against her chest form the people hollering simultaneously, "SURPRISE! FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW…."

"Wow this is amazing." Monica said smiling.

'It is isn' it." Charles said. "Now, 'ow 'bout tha' drink?" Charles asked Monica.

"Sure." Monica turned around and was met by the back of her good friends heads.

'What the hell are you doing here?" She asked startling Rachel causing her to jump and let out a slight scream.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here and with…were the hell did they go?" Rachel said while peering over Monica and her shoulders.

Then Monica remembered. "I have GOT to introduce you to them!" Monica then grabbed Rachel by the arm and began to lead her all over the rooms searching for Charles and Thomas.

"What the hell is the matter with you? What's the matter with them, do they have Elephantiasis or something like that?" Rachel asked.

"U. Trust me Rachel…you'll want to see this." Monica said. Just as she finished saying that, she spotted Charles, Thomas and The Duke conversing in the corner of the room.

"I don't understand Monica." Rachel began. 'Why do I want to…to…to…oh…..my….GOD! IT'S SEAN FREAKING BEAN!" Rachel hollered.

The entire room stopped and starred at the hollering giddy girl.

"I beg you pardon?" Thomas said with a shocked expression on his face.

"And…Gerard Butler? No damn way!" Rachel said now turning her attention to Charles

"I knew you'd be excited." Monica said with a smile on her face.

" Who in the world are you talkin' about?" Charles said while scratching his temple.

"Oh nothing I thought that you were…well… you look so much like someone I know." Rachel said with her eyes wide.

"And you are?" Thomas said taking a step towards Rachel.

Her legs turned to jello she had no idea what to say. In retrospect there are only a few thing she could say (example….Rachel or hi my name is Rachel) but she would have to settle for small dog and cat like whimpers.

"How do you spell that?" Charles said with a snigger.

" I mean Rachel, my name is Rachel." Rachel said forcing her words out of her tightening throat.

"Did you come here with anyone?" Charles asked.

"…What? Oh yeah I came here with--"

"Charles! The Duke said interrupting the conversation and shaking Charles' hand. "Happy Birthday, my good man!" The Duke took a firm grip of Charles hand and shook it. "I would like you to meet my good friend Miss Rachel Hobbie, Rachel this is Duke Thomas Ferter."

"It's a please to…m-mm-meet you." Rachel said trying her best to spit the words out.

"And this…" Thomas said pulling Charles closer to him "Is my ugliest and best friend, Charles Dark of Ireland."

"I'm not really ugly." Charles said as he kissed Rachel's hand.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, yes as a matter of fact we have some business to discuss and--"

"This is a partly for hells sake." Charles said. "This is no time to be talkin' about business."

When Rachel and Monica finally reached to powder room, Rachel let out a gasp. "Oh….my God! It's freaking Sean Bean! And…and…Gerard Butler! I don't believe it!"

"Breathe! Just remember to breathe. Breathing is nice. We like to breathe." Monica said while fanning her with her hands.

"Uh…Rachel?" Monica asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said still out of breath.

"Duke?"

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"What about The Duke?" Monica asked with her hands on her hips.

"What?...Oh OH! Oh…." Rachel then inhales deeply. "I uh…don't know." Rachel said. At this moment she had just gotten a splitting headache.

"Well….really….when you think about it…you're good. I mean you don't know this guy that well…you know the Duke….Thomas could be a complete asshole for all we know." Monica said trying to reason.

"You know…you're right…all I have to do is stay away form him and I will never know if he's a jerk or not." Rachel said in a triumphant voice.

"Yeah…there you go." Monica said as she pat Rachel on the back.

"I am strong and capable of resisting the charms of any man that I want….accept for Johnny Depp." Rachel said.

"You go girl." Monica said in a non enthusiastic voice. She was getting tired of Rachel trying to convince herself that there was no attraction. She wanted to party. "Alright now can we get back to the party?" She asked as she walked away.

"Oh yeah sure." Rachel said checking herself in the mirror she then said under her breath to herself, "This is not going to work." and then following Monica back to the party.


	13. Old feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story accept for he characters you know and the character you would like to know. I don't own Ewen or Gerard….yet! But I'm working on it

"Alright this is cool just remain clam and everything will be fine. All I have to do is never see him again and--"

"Oh that is wonderful, old man!" Rachel suddenly heard Thomas so, she turned around to see the Duke and Thomas talking to one another.

"But YOU sir!" I haven't seen you look like this in well…ever!" Thomas continued. "I almost didn't recognize you, the first time I saw you."

"well I have this young lady to thank." The Duke said as he grabbed Rachel's arm and gently pulled her into the conversation but not after giving her a gentle kiss on the hand.

Suddenly Rachel's fears of falling for Thomas was suddenly gone. Everyone on the room disappeared the moments the Dukes lips touched her hand.

"I was just telling old Thomas about our little get together tomorrow. OH, _do_ say that you will come." The Duke pleased.

Uh that okay." Rachel began. Great! She was trying her best to not even come in contact with Thomas and here he is, getting invited to the damn ball. Way to go Dukie!

"I'd love you but I have prior reengagements that I really need to attend to." Thomas said.. It was funny, Rachel didn't notice it before but, Thomas was not taking his eye off of Rachel. Every time she slightly made eye contact with him, she noticed that his eyes were locked on her.

"Awwww! That too bad! Well darling I am getting dreadfully tired so I think it would be best if we called it a night and headed back home."

Monica, who was standing right behind the group eavesdropping on the conversation then exploded into it. "YES! I do believe that we should head back home. After all it is…..CRAP 3:35! Oh god! I have got to get some sleep! Ihe Part is at 6:00 so that mean...holy CRAP! I'm not gonna have ANY time to get ready!" Monica began to panic.

"Wait a moment, you just said that the ball is at six...that would give you...fifteen hours to get ready!" Charles said confused. You have _fifteen hours_ to get ready."

"I know…we don't have ANY time!" Monica said and she began her panic dance…which looked a little like a kangaroo on drugs.

"You obviously don't know women." Thomas said with a smile. "well it was a pleasure meeting you two young ladies. And you my good man," Thomas said gesturing to The Duke "have found a beautiful one." He said shooting a glance at Rachel who was rushing out of the door with Monica.

"Shall we ladies?" The Duke said as he helped Rachel in to the carriage. He was just about to help Monica in when Charles stopped her.

"Excuse me ma'am but I was wonderin' if you didn't already have an escort to the…" One thing that Monica noticed about Charles was that he was _invading the hell out of her bubble_ because he was RIGHT up on her. "…would that be alright?"

Monica just continues smiling, raised her hand to Charles' face and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Charles asked.

"mm-hmm." Monica nodded and stepped away into the carriage.

"Good for you lady." The Duke said to Monica with a smile.

"HO!" Rachel said.

"Well I see it like this, if I can have Chris…who not Charlie?" Monica said in a somewhat bitter tone remembering Christian.

"Well we have a long day ahead of us so I suggest that we get some rest the moment we arrive home." Rachel said while looking at the Duke.

"Home?" Monica asked while pointing at the two. "Wait…where are you going?" Monica asked Rachel.

"Well I thought that it would be easier if I stayed with him and we came over and I picked you up in the morning so we can do dome sight seeing, then when three o'clock hits, we spend all that time getting dressed and prettied up." Rachel said simply.

"Uh…no.no.no.no.no!" You are not spending the night with any MAN young lady. When I get out of this carriage you are taking your ass with me! Understand?" pause "UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes." Rachel said.

"And YOU!" Monica said turning her attention to the Duke. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

The Duke just looked down in a sad baby like manner.

At that particular time that carriage had stopped "Now MARCH!"

Unlike Rachel, Monica didn't go directly to bed. She decided to make a little stop in the theatre and think. She hopped on stage and think. How was she going to get home? Did she still have feelings for Christian? Why did she have this sudden urge to eat pie?

"This is ridiculous." She said to herself.

"What is?" A voice said from behind her.

Oh my god!" She screamed. Out of impulse her knees gave out and wound up on the cold stage floor.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Christian said as he held his hand out to help her up.

Moncia ignored the hand and let _herself_ up.

"I truly am sorry." Christian said again.

"It's alright." Monica said not making eye contact with Christian. "So did you come here to scare the hell out of me or did you want something?" Monica asked jokingly.

"I was just wondering…because the ball it tomorrow and I remember at dinner you never got a clear answer from--"

"OH you don't have to worry about that. I have an escort." Monica said.

"You do?" Christian said shocked.

"Yeah. So it's perfect, you go with Satine and I go with Charles." Monica said with a small smile.

"Who is Charles?" Christian asked.

"A duke." Monica said excited.

"I see…well… I am happy for you and I suppose I will see you in the morning." Christian said.

"Oh uh…actually, I am going out with--" Monica began but Christian cut her off.

"Charles? Oh well--"

"Noooo with Rachel and the Duke." She said kind of irritated. She hated be interrupted and she was so confused by the way Christian was acting.

"Well uh…I'm sorry to have frightened you and I will leave you to your…" He didn't finish his sentence though, he just headed out but before he left Monica yelled. "Christian!"

He turned around and stared at her.

"Could you come here for a moment?"

Christina slowly headed back toward the front of the stage. "What?" he asked with a attitude.

Monica said something low under her breath.

"What?" Christian said. This time he was getting a bit irritable.

She repeated what she's said but Christian still couldn't hear.

"I can't…wait a moment." He then leapt on stage and came closer to her.

"---ss you." She said.

"What?" Christian said for the last time and got even closer to her.

"Monica? Are you al--"

Without warning Monica wrapped her arms around Christian and began to kiss him. Christians entire body went stiff and a board while Monica felt ad if she were going to pass out on the floor. Then to Monica's surprise, Christian began kissing her back. He wrapped his arms would her and pulled her in closer to him. Monica felt as if she were about to explode.

"Why are you in bed---OH MY GOD!" Rachel said.

Monica immediately tried to push Christina away but for a split second he didn't let go.

"Alright…" Rachel said lowly. "I'm just ah…gonna…back away and….pretend that this was all a dream….all a dream…and when I wake up from this dream…I want…uh…to have a serious talk with the err….REAL non-dream Monica…and tell her about my….d-dr-dream. Yeah that right that what I'll do….Well g-gg-good night. Monica…I mean dream Monica who was not just doing what I think she was doing."

After that Rachel has sprinted out of the room as if someone had told her that there was a bomb.

Monica dint say anything to Christan she just stared at him for a moment and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------

That that's my chapter! I hope ya liked it. Please R&R!


	14. Knock knock!

Disclaimer: Same old thing….same old thing….yada yada yada. I hope you like the story.

I also have been getting a lot of PM saying that my chapter shoud be longer so I hope you like this

LONGER chappie

It was 8:30 in the morning. Monica had only gotten three hours of sleep because the spent

most of her night thinking about that kiss. Why did she do it? She knew that, that moment

could only further complicate things.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs, tearing Monica from her sleep.

Monica hopped out of her bed in fear but still half asleep hollering "KILL THE MONKEY!"

"What?" Rachel asked confused my Monica's outburst.

"What?" Monica asked. She then realized what had just happened. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"What the HELL were you doing kissing Christian last night? Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't

you suppose to be over him?" Rachel asked while placing her hand on her hips and tapped her

foot on the cold wood floor. "And I know for a fact the smartest way to get over someone is to

_NOT_ kiss them!"

"I---I don't know!…it's just that….he looked soooo good that night his hair was all over his face

and he was wearing his white shirt with the top three buttons undone and--"

Monica couldn't finish her rant though. She was suddenly interrupted by a sudden SLAP!

"Snap out of it!" Rachel hollered in a very 'Moonstruck' manner. "Why can't you just be happy

with one person. Charles he's nice…he was a crappy Phantom but nevertheless…a vey nice guy."

Rachel said.

"I think that he was pretty good!" Monica siad defensivly.

"Oh come on! He was almost as bad a Christine!" Rachel said.

"He wasn't that bad. I actually liked him." Monica said.

"Well, you'd beter get dressed, Duke is gonna be here in about a half hour to take us out for

some sight seeing." Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel?" Monica said as she got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

"What?" Rachel asked while checking her hair and makeup in the mirow. She had her hair pulled

back in a tight bun styled with a red rose in the back. Her dress was a deep red and to match the

flower in her hair she had three silk roses going down her bodice. She decided not to wear _that_

much make-up today because she knew that she would just have to wipe it all off and start new

for the ball tonight.

"What is his name?" Monica yelled from the bathroom

"Who's?" Rachle asked confused.

"The Duke?"

"Richard?" Rachel said. "You know that." Rachel said confused.

"Not his real one. I mean his name _here_." Monica asked again.

"OH SHIT." Rachel said while closing her eyes and dropped her head.

"What?….You mean to tell me you don't even know the mans name?" Monica asked shocked.

"Bravo!"

"It never came up." Rachel said now pacing the floor in a panic. "Oh god! What if he or someone

at the ball, asks me for his name?"

"I highly doubt that anyone is going to ask you that. I mean how would that subject come up _'Gee, _

_hey Rachel what is your favorite Duke name Chrles Thomas or your date…what is his name _

_again?'_" Monica asked jokingly.

"You never know…what if he find out and he thinks I'm shallow…or I'm stupid…or selfish?"

Rachel said as she plopped on her bed.

"Then you kick him to the curb and get with Thomas…you remember him right?…he's the one

who name you _know_." Monica said.

"In case you have forgotten, this is THE DUKE! If I leave him he'll take himself and his money

and leave the production. Not that I care about his money or anything but…everyone at the Moulin

Rouge have been wanting to do this. I don't want to let then down." Rachel remeinded Monica.

"NOOOOO, he'd leave you and go after Satine and everything would go right back to normal."

Monica said. "At least I think it would."

"But what if something goes terribly wrong and instead of trying to kkill Christian he goes on a

rampage and tries to kill all of us?" Rachel said.

There was a sudden silence. "On second though…I think it would be best if we figure out his

name." Monica said now thinking about what Rachel had just said. "I really don't want to get shot."

She added.

"Would you hurry up?" Rachel said trying to get her mind off of the subject.

"You hold your horses!" Monica said. "I care about my appearace and hygene a litle bit more

than your importance of time."

There suddenly came a knock at the door.

"WHO IS IT!" Monica yelled from inside the bathroom.

"SHUT UP!…who iiiiiiiis iiiit?" Rachel said melodically.

"It's Chaaaaaaaaaaaarels."Charles said form the other end of the door.

"WHO IS IT?" Monica said stil form inside the bathroom.

"It's Chaaaaaaaaaaarles." Rachel said with a snigger.

"oh." Monica said simply. "wait a minute…WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" There was a

sudden CRASH! Followed by muffled cursings, whining nad more cursing. Monica

finally yelled out "DON'T OPEN THE--"

Too late. Rchel opened the door and in walked Charles followed by none other than

Thomas. Seconds later Monica emerged fomr the bathroom looking elegant as ever.

She was yearing a shy blue dress with dark blue and while flowers in her hair. Her

hair was pinned up loosely with curls falling down. The moment Rachel fixed her

eyes on Thomas she immediately looked at Rachel.

"HA!" Monica hollered. "See that's what you get?" She said with a sly grin stretched

across her face.

"I see that we have caught you ladies at an.." Thomas then cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"inappropriate moment so, we shall leave you to it. Come along Charles." Thomas said

while taking Charles by the arm.Charles wouldn't budge though,. His eyes were stuck to

Monia and Monica was doing any and everthing she could to no stare at him but it was

no use. She could feel charle's eyes burning a hole into hers. Ouch!

"Charles?" Thomas siad louder and more clear thinking that Charles just didn't hear him

the first time. Charles _had_ heard him but didn't care about what his friend of almost twenty

years had to say. A that moment all he cared about was, staring at Monica and hoping she

would star at him. His hopes came true because the second Monica's eyes met Charles they

locked and wouldn't move anywhere else.

"YO! Charles!" Rachel suddenly yelled.

"Huh? What?" Charles said.

"Uh, earth to Charles? Thomas is talking to you." Rachel said while shaking the left side of

Charles shoulder.

"Yes of course. Sure you're right." Charles said with a sigh. "I s'pose we should be on our way."

"why?" Monica asked suddenly. "That is, why should the two of you leave? You can tag along

with Rachel and myself. You know, like additional tour guides." Monica said with her eyes still on Charles.

"well if Madame Rachel wouldn't mind, I would be delighted to accompany the two of you."

Thomas said.

"Yes indeed." Charles added.

At that moment, Rachel had completely forgotten about The Duke. She seemed to have been doing that

a lot lately. She would try her hardest to just keep her mind fixed on the Duke but she would then find

herself thinking about Thomas.

Well s-ss-sure." she said softly. "I have no problem with it but we would just have to ask…uh…ah

crap!" It had happened, her biggest fear had become a reality. The Dukes name!

Monica, thinking on her toes, decided to divert the attention away from Rachel and onto herself.

"What is his name?" She asked quickly.

"pardon?" Thomas asked.

"The Dukes name? Rachel has decided to torture me and not tell me his name. She's sick a twisted

like that….well…you ARE!" Monica said to the stunned Rachel.

"Oh, well his name is Richard." Charles siad simply.

What?" MOnica and Rachel skreicked simultaneously.

"Is there something wrong ladies?" Thomas asked with a mortified look on his face. "Did Charles say

something wrong?"

"Uh nothing it's just….that…uh….well….I'm….uh…rota afraid of hat name." Monica said quietly.

"Richard was..my neighbor and he…killed my puppy?" Said in a uncertain tone.

"Oh. Well I gess that is why Miss Rachel refused to tell you his name. I am dreadfully sorry."

Thomas said.

"Exactly and no problem." Rachel siad still stunned.

"Does Rich--he know?" Thomas aksed.

"No!" Rachel and Monica said in perfect unison.

"Oh well would perfer me to tell him or would you find it best if I did?" Thomas asked.

We'll take care of it." Rachel said with her voice shaking. She was so chared that at any moment Charles and

Thomas would see through the lie, but they had one important thing working on their side and that was, Monica.

She was so strange that something such as this could actually have happened to her.

Well then, its settled. We shall leave her ladies to finish getting ready and we shall be waiting for you downstairs."

Thomas said. He then tipped his hat to the two and left with Charles following.

When they left, Rachel fell out on the bed and began to wiggle around like a giddy school girl. "Oh God he lookes sooo good."

"He's okay." Monica said jokingly.

"Just okay, Thomas looks like a sexy GOD!" Rahcel hollered.

"Uh Rachel." Monica siad quickly.

"God what I wouldn't give o see him with his shirt off!" She siad ignoring her friend.

"Raaaaaachel.' Monica said in a low whisper.

"I can't wait till tonight so I can…can…why hello Charles. I…I….I… thought you had left"

Rachel said shocked. She had rewally dug herself into a hole this time.

"How long have you been--"

"sexy God." Charles said simply.

"Umm…well…" That was ALL that Rachle could say. She was so schocked, embarrassed and terrified.

"Could you do me a favor Charles?" Rachel began.

"I'm afraid I can't miss because…well. I was NEVER here." Charles aid with a smile.

"What….ooooooooh. Thank you." Rachel said with a smile.

"No worries." Charles said. He then walked up to Rachel and gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead. "Just

do ME a favor."

Anything." Rachel said in the verge of tears (relieved tears).

"Follow your heart." He them winked at Monica and turned away.

Moments later. Rachel felt a playful slap on her arm. "Stay AWAY from my man!" Monica giggled.


End file.
